Justice League Darkness falls
by Jay3000
Summary: "Darkness is gravity! The power to pull everything in... and spare not even a ray of light!... Infinite Gravity!" Oc Batman
1. Chapter 1 The Origin of Darkness

**Bruce: Jay3000 don't own Justice League (Which is owned by Publisher: DC Comics, created by Gardner Fox and all the people who help him) OR ONE PIECE (owned by Oda and all the people who help him**

Everybody thoughts

* * *

 **Beta by IAMADEMONWOLF**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Origin of Darkness**

* * *

It was a dark night, lightning flashing every now and then in the sky.

A simple thug panted as he ran through the raining Gotham streets while a male figure chased after him on the rooftops.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!" The thug panicked as he ran down an alley, hoping to dodge him. A thought, "Shit! I shouldn't have taken the job," race across his mind, he was giving a bag to carry to the harbour.

The figure landed before him. "S-Stay back!" The thug produced a gun shaking in his hand, his teeth chattering and nerves tingling. He walked back into a wall, effectively closed in. "He told me to keep it safe," He said, as he put the bag down.

Without a word, the figure was in front the thug, kicked the gun from his hand, and then delivered a punch to the thug's face. The thug was sent crashing to the ground "What are you keeping safe?" The figure asked.

"I-I don't know," The scared thug replied.

"Wrong answer." The figure grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. "Last chance." He slammed the man against the wall.

The thug spilled his guts. "I really don't know! All I was told is to keep the bag safe."

"Who told you to do it?" The figure question. "Was it the Joker?"

"No, I never saw his face," The thug replied as the figure toss him aside and walked up to the bag.

He open the bag and saw a strange looking fruit. "I have never seen anything like this before." _It was a large, round, light purple fruit made up of many small teardrop-shaped components with swirl patterns, and green leaves sprouting from the top._

"You have mi things Batman. (You have something of mine.)" A dark skin man about 5ft5 inches with short black hair, a scar that runs from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He was wearing white unbutton shirt and a black jeans with two golden gantlet on his hands. "Mi want it back now. (I want it back)" (Authors notes: He is talking in Jamaican creole/Patios/ Patwah, the language in Jamaica.)

"So you are the man that paid this thug." Batman said as he looked at the man.

"Mi nuh have time fe tis. (I do not have time for this.)" The man replied as he vanished in a burst of speed and appeared behind Batman but Batman react in time and did a reverse back fist but a massive hand caught "You really think that woulda wuk. (Do you really think that would work.)"

"What the?" Batman was lifted off the ground by the same man who was now about 7ft tall and full of muscles.

"Yuh dead. (You are going to die.)" The massive man slammed Batman into the ground hard.

"Argh!" Batman screamed out in pain as a few of his bones where broken.

"A fast you too fast that's y tis happen to yuh. (If you had stayed out of my business then this wouldn't have happened to you.)" The Man said as Batman tried to get up only to receive a hammer fist to the side that sends him crashing into the wall.

"Argh!" Batman screamed out in pain.

"Now to take what is mine." The massive man said when suddenly he received a punch that sends him skidding across the ground.

"Mi fine yuh now. (I found you now.)" A very handsome man of dark complexion wearing a green masked with yellow lens which covered his eyes. He is about 6ft2 with long black dread locks hair which reaches his shoulders. He as an athletic body which is covered by a skin tight sleeve less spandex with the design and the colour of the Jamaican flag and a crystal in the centre. He was wearing same design for his pants and a huge sword on his back (See my facebook page for his picture. I do not own anything about him.) "Dr Shanti!"

"Jamaica X I see the Caribbean Justice Alliance (CJA) send yuh affi me. (Jamaica X, I see the Caribbean Justice Alliance (CJA) send you after me.)" Dr Shanti said as he got up "But it too late cah mi already finish mi wuk. (But it is too late because I already finish my work.)"

"A wah do deh waste man yah. (What is wrong with this fool.)" Jamaica X said with a cocky smile on his face. (Authors notes: He is talking in Jamaican creole/Patios/ Patwah, the language in Jamaica.)

"A who u a call waste man! (Who are you calling a fool!)" Dr Shanti attacked him but Jamaica X dodged his attacks with ease then slamming the hilt of his sword in Dr Shanti which sends him skidding across the floor.

" **Black Blade!** " as he swung the blade and huge water dragon came out of it " **Black water dragon** " The water came at Dr Shanti who put his Gantlet together and charged at Jamaica X. "A wat him a thing bout, him must a mad. (What is he thinking, he must be crazy.)" When suddenly he repel Jamaica X attack and slammed his hands into his stomach sending him crashing into the wall.

"What happen?" Batman asked himself as he fell a surge of pain "It feel like my ribs are broken." As he open his eyes as he heard the fighting. He saw Jamaica X and Dr Shanti trading blows.

"What is going on?" Batman tried to get up but he could not move "I need to contact Alfred."

"Suh it seems like you bangle repel my elemental attacks. (It seems like you bracelet repel my elemental attacks.)" Jamaica X said as he dodge a punch and a kick "You seem to forget that I am the best fighter in the world" As he delivered a couple of punches followed by an uppercut.

"If only I had ate that fruit." Dr Shanti said to himself as he saw the fruit behind Jamaica X "It seem like you have won tis (This) round Jamaica X but next time I will kill you."

"You nay escape! (You are not escaping!)" Jamaica X said when suddenly he heard beeping and the wall behind Batman explodes and the debris fell down on him "Shit" As he ran towards Batman "Air Bullet" He launched bullets of Air out of his sword destroying the debris.

*cough* Batman cough up blood "Hahahaha I never thought I would see the day when Batman is at death door." Jamaica X said as he picked up the fruit and walked over to Batman. "You are going to hate me for this but will help you to heal faster so you can go back to what you love best."

Batman tried to talk by he could not "It will also give you an edge against you enemy." As he open Batman's mouth and put the fruit in and force him to swallow it "Just don't let it consume you." He vanished.

Batman wanted to vomit, it was the worst tasting thing that he has ever tasted but he could not as he fainted.

 **6 months later**

"Baby I would rock your world if I got the chance." Bruce said with a smile on his face which made the hot blonde if front of him blush.

"Hehehehe, so where do you want to do it, my place or yours." The woman replied and before Bruce could answer he heard a familiar voice.

"Mr. Wayne, may I have this dance?" The voice said as Bruce turn around to see Barbara Gordon. She was wearing a skin-tight, black dress that reaches her knee, it was so tight that you could see her marvellous shape of her body. There were several cuts at the sides and top of her dress, exposing her long luscious legs and her cleavage.

 _'_ Oh shit!' Bruce thought to himself as he checked her out.

"Hey!" The blonde shouted trying to get back his attention.

"I would never turn down a dance from a lady as lovely as yourself." Bruce said as he offered her his hands. "I hope the police commissioner doesn't arrest me for this." He pulled her closer.

"You know I am 21 right." Barbara said as the blonde glared at her "And I don't need daddy's help to arrest you." as she pulled him into the dance floor "I can do it myself."

"What is going on Barbara, and why are you here?" Bruce said in a serious voice as they continue to dance.

"Come on Brucy, I am here to have fun," A smile appeared on her face "I always wanted to go to one of these parties but I was always busy and now that I am not, I decided to go since my father could not make it."

"I see." As everybody eyes was on them "Well looks like it is time to make my move" He grabbed on to her ass and gave it a good squeeze as the camera flashes.

'"Hmmm." Barbara moans.

"That was your cue to slap me." A confuse Bruce said as he looked at her.

"What if I enjoyed it?" Barbara smirk as Bruce glared at her "Fine." She put up her hand to slap him when the glass ceiling shattered and Two Face and his henchman came down with several high powered weapons in their hands.

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A woman scream.

"Nobody move and nobody gets hurt!" Two Face shouted as he points his gun "Hand over all your money and jewelry!" The henchmen took out some sacks. The henchmen started going around as the people put their money and jewels in the bag.

"Where is Mr. Moneybags himself?" Two-Face looked around for Bruce Wayne who was nowhere in sight. "*Sigh* And as usual he is nowhere in sight."

Suddenly the place when dark. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Two-Face and his Henchman scream as the lights turn back on and Batman and Batgirl was standing before them. "What the hell?" He realized that their weapons were gone.

"Give up Harvey! (Harvey Dent)" Batman said in a dark voice.

"Hhahahaha what to do, heads I run like hell and tails I give up without a fight." Harvey flipped the coin and it lands on heads "It has been nice" He threw a smoke grenade and run like hell.

"Batgirl take care of the henchmen, I will get Harvey!" Batman sink in a portal as the smoke blocking anybody vision.

"I have to get him to transport me with that." Barbara said as the smoke clears. "Well boys, it seems like you will be beaten by little old me." She jumps in the air and delivered a drop kick to one of them followed by an uppercut to another man.

"Die bitch!" one of them pulled out a knife and attack Barbara who dodged his swipes and grabbed onto his wrist and snapped it. "Didn't your mother teach you not to play with knives?" Seeing this the other decided to run but they didn't get far because she threw a couple of batarangs that knocked them out.

"Now to go and see how Batman is doing." Barbara said as she when after Batman. Barbara arrived on the roof to see Two-Face launch a rocket at Batman, who was running towards Two-Face, only for Batman's body to be covered with a black smoke-like substance and absorb the rocket.

"What the hell?" Two face started to sink into the black smoke-like substance. "I can't move!"

"Darkness is gravity! The power to pull everything in... and spare not even a ray of light!... Infinite Gravity!" Batman said as Two-Face sank into the darkness. "That was easy."

"I never get tired of seeing that." Barbara looked on.

The city of Gotham had been much safer since Batman had manage to at least gain some control of his powers other than the super human strength and speed. Batman did a lot research for the past 5 months, before he actually used his so called powers.

In his research he found out that his power was able to control darkness, and its unique property of gravity. The darkness can be visually demonstrated by a black smoke-like substance spreading out from his body. He also found out that the darkness is a void that devours and crushes everything which scared him, for if he ever lost control he could reduce everything to nothingness.

He also found out that he can absorb physical matter and attacks of any type by sucking it into the darkness. He found that when he accidently absorb the fire around when he rescued a girl from a fire. That was what he found out so far about what his powers can do. He then did some more research to find out if he hand any weakness or ways to stop him if he ever gets out of control.

He found out that even thought his darkness powers swallows up everything, is also its major weakness. Since the darkness also absorbs attacks, the user of the fruit is still vulnerable to attacks, which do not pass through the darkness they turn into. If he fail to absorb an attack in time then can be hurt like any other normal human being or even more.

The worst part of his powers was that his emotions control his powers if he had any negative or sinister thoughts the darkness would try to take control of him. If he shows no emotion then his powers are wild and unpredictable, and if he was flirting or happy then he had more control over his powers so he had to change the way he acted as Batman and he hated that because that's what made him Batman. Alfred would always joke and say that it was a blessing in disguise and that love was the only way to control the darkness.

"I still can't believe I managed to keep this power as a secret" Batman said, he knew he would never live it down if the boy scout found out he had powers because of what he would usually tell him when he offered to help him with his city. "I do not need a meta human in his city."

"Batman! Are you ready?" A soft voice said as he turn around and saw the lovely and sexy Bat girl in her batsuit that show off her lovely curves and shape. "Batman! Batman!"

"Huh." Bruce replied as he took his eyes off her. 'Was I checking her out again?'

 _'_ Was he checking me out again?' A blush appeared on her face, she still felt weird to see Bruce checking her out since he has always been cold and aloof, but she was happy he was this way. _'_ Thank you Jamaica X for giving him this power, now he can see the women in front of him and not just that hussy Catwoman!'

"Sorry about that," Batman said as he walked towards her, "I am ready."

"I want to take the portal home." Bat girl said as she wrapped her arms around him and press her C-cup breast against his strong shoulders. "Can I Brucy?" as he glared at her.

 _'Damn those things feel good…snap out of it. I am vengeance, I am the night, I am Boob ma…I mean Batman!'_ Bruce thought as he looked at her. "Fine." As they sink into the darkness portal.

Cut

* * *

I do not own him so check out my face book page to see who does (JAY3000). He may appeared in other chapter but I am not sure as yet.

* * *

Name: **Jamaica X**

Country: **Jamaica**

Fighting Class: Weapon Specialist, Strategist, Survivalist

Possibly the most perceptive member of the Caribbean Justice Alliance; he is usually the first to sense when something is wrong. As with all Weapons Classes X knows a variety of fighting skills with different types of weapons. However his main weapon is a huge sword he calls the "Black Blade." The Black Blade is a shape-shifting sword has a minimum weight of 75lbs yet he maneuvers it like a feather. The Black Blade can manipulate elements like fire, water, air and earth. Even sound can controlled by the blade. It also has a de-materializing feature which can literally erase objects.

As a strategist he takes the lead in insurgent operations and despite the size of his sword he is still a master of stealth. He prefers working with heroes like Kneva (from St. Kitts see pic here: /superdominica/?fref=nfand) Nadia (The Spice Woman from Grenada) since they are also Survivalists. But X trusts no one. He is always adamant about taking on challenges by himself or going on covert missions without notifying the CJA. Arrogant, yes, but is usually right about his hunches and hypothesis. He sort of has a thing for Kneva but with her monkey constantly in the way, we are not sure what's going on. So what if Super Dominica can fly. X doesn't need to. Master several martial arts and god-like agility is enough to make up for that.

* * *

Name: **Batman/Bruce**

Powers: The Darkness Devil Fruit that allows the user to create and control darkness at will, making the user a Darkness Human. It also give the user superhuman strength.


	2. Chapter 2 Origin 1

**Bruce: Jay3000 don't own Justice League (Which is owned by Publisher: DC Comics, created by Gardner Fox and all the people who help him) OR ONE PIECE (owned by Oda and all the people who help him**

Everybody thoughts

 **Beta by IAMADEMONWOLF**

* * *

Jay3000: Sorry for not updating but I haven't felt like writing anything since my mother has been in the hospital since last month after a botch surgery that could have taken her way from me, so I decided to put my stories on hold until she is out of the hospital which I hopefully is this month.

Stories on hold

 **This story**

 **Naruto Slayer of the Dead**

 **Justice League Darkness falls**

 **Captain Kwame**

 **The Living Force**

 **Freezing Shinobi A Mere Boy**

 **Avatar the Last Cock Bender (Legend of Korra version)**

 **FairyTail's Akatsuki**

 **Kyuubi Gundam**

 **The Golden Lion**

 **Naruto the Strongest Shield (Saikyō no Tate)**

 **Legendary Bloodline 2 the Power of a God**

Orphan's Devil is not on the list because I am not the one who write it, I am more like the editor and publisher. The only reason why Darkness fall was updated was because I wrote it before my mother was in the hospital.

* * *

Jay3000 out

Guest chapter 1 . Mar 21

Jay3000: Sorry you feel that way but I am not changing it.

MonKking

Jay3000: Yes and I am glad you liked it.

Naruto-Uzu-Uchiha

Jay3000: Thank you and I am glad you liked it

Jay3000: Thank you and who maybe I willuse your ideas

Stratos263

Jay3000: Glad you liked it.

edboy4926

Jay3000: Glad you enjoyed it.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Origin 1**

* * *

 **Mars**

 **The Mariner Valley**

"Would you look at that?" A man in a space suit said as he looked at the red Planet "A little slice of heaven."

The dark skinned man looked at him "If your idea of heaven is a barren, lifeless rock." As he looked at the planet with disgust.

"You have the soul of a poet Ed" The first astronaut said as he enjoyed the view.

"Carter, we didn't come for the view." Ed informed him "Our mission here is purely scientific. Are you getting any readings?" Ed asked as he looked at Carter with the scanner.

"No detectable levels of H2O." Carter replied as he looked at the scanner "Hold on." As he walked over to a crystalline rock. He took out a mini pickaxe and started chipping away at it, drawing a look from Ed, "What? Could be an ice crystal." Carter said as he continue to hit the rock "No, it almost looks organic." As he took it up.

When suddenly the ground started to collapse underneath him "Carter! Look out! Carter! Carter," Ed shouted as they ran off but Carter wasn't fast enough and fell in.

"Argh!" Carter screamed as Ed escape.

"Do you read me?" Ed shouted

"Are you alright Carter?" Ed shouted in panic mode "Repeat: Carter, do you read me?"

"I'm okay, Ed." Carter said as he got off the ground "Ed? Come in, Ed." The line was dead. Carter got up and turned on his head lights to see a wall with symbols that he had never seen before, "I hit the jackpot, they'll be naming cities after me." As he continued to look around he saw a door like structure. He float over to hit and tried to open it but he could not

"Damn, it's stuck. I need something for leverage," He turned around and saw his mini pickaxe. He went to pick it up before going back to the door, He used the mini pickaxe to pry open the circular lock and sent it flying. "Wow," He said as the area started light up before the door opened, revealing a bright light that blinded Carter for a few seconds.

"Argh!" Carter screamed as the light covered him.

 **2 years later**

* * *

 **Space Centre**

"Remember, barbecue at my place Saturday night," A blond man in a lab coat said, "You're all invited." He walked around his colleagues and continued, "Venus is rising early and you know what that means."

"I'm there." An Asian man said from his seat.

"Sounds great." A bald man said.

"See you then." A large dark skinned woman said.

"Haahahahaha you guys are animals." The blond man laughed as he walked up the stairs "Good night" As he open the door and when through it.

"*&^%$# $%^&^%$" the bald man said in an unintelligible language as they all got up and walked towards a machine, not seeing Batman's head coming out of a shadow like portal in the ceiling.

"%$# ! #$%^&*&^%$# !" The large woman said in the alien language as the Asian man lifted the machine with ease.

"My hunch was right," Batman said to himself as he continued to watch. The large woman ripped a hole in the wall and took out a strange object and held it to her chest.

" #$%^&^%$# ! #$%^" The man said as they walked out of the room.

"Hm time to do my stuff" Batman said as he sink back into the shadow portal.

The three scientists walked towards the center of the satellite dish, high in the air and placed the object onto it.

"I doubt that modification is legal." Batman said as he charged at them and delivered a powerful uppercut that sent the Asian man flying and the others attacked him in retaliation. Batman stood there and allowed their hands to pass through his body, "Should've stuck to your desk jobs," He quipped as he grabbed their hands and slammed them into the satellite walkway.

"Need a hand?" Superman asked as he float above Batman.

"Thanks, but I can handle this." Batman said as the scientists got up and started to run, "Oh no you don't," And he put his hands on the ground " **Black Hole** " His darkness power spread over the satellite and, much like an actual singularity, swallowed up one of the doctor as the other two jumped away in time towards the machine

"B-Batman how did you do tha- argh!" Superman screamed out in pain as images flashed in his mind before he fell to the ground.

The two scientists took out a device and pressed it destroying the Space Monitoring Center. "Damn it Clark," As he grabbed Superman and sank into the Darkness and appeared below the satellite.

*boom*

The two scientists fell to the ground and broke every bone in their bodies, then suddenly they got up "What the hell are they?" Batman said as the scientists walked off into the forest.

"What happened?" Superman said as he woke up.

"You tell me." Batman replied hoping that he would not remember what he saw him doing.

"I don't know. I saw images. So intense." Superman held his head "And then….. That's all I remember."

"Thank goodness," Batman said as they both looked at the satellite, "Obviously they didn't want to leave evidence behind."

"What's this all about?" The Boy Scout asked the dark knight.

"Over the past few months, I've detected several security breaches in our Global Deep Space Monitoring Network."

"And no one's claimed responsibility?" An angry Superman asked.

"No. There's more to this than meets the eye." Batman informed him.

"I'd like to stay and look into it, but I'm expected back in Metropolis." Superman said.

"Another key to the city?" Batman chuckled which shocked superman but he ignored it.

"Here." Handed Batman a watch "It's a signal watch. Call if you need any more help."

"Right." Batman said as he put the watch away "What is that?"

"Where?" Superman looked towards the destroyed building, "What are….. How does he do that? I didn't even hear when he left." He looked at the empty space where Bruce was standing before flying off.

* * *

In front of a huge building a man wearing an orange shirt shouting in a megaphone "They've stockpiled enough nuclear missiles to destroy our entire planet! And yet they continue to build more." He was surrounded by protesters "We demand they stop this madness!"

"Stop the madness! Stop the madness!" The crowd shouted.

 **Inside said building**

There were leaders of the different countries in the meeting "Weapons of mass destruction." A French representative stood up "My people believe a lasting peace can only be achieved by eliminating them."

Suddenly a dark skin man in a green military suit stood up. "Nonsense! Those weapons are our only defense against aggression!" As he looked at the French man.

"Is this your official position?" The French man asked with a blank look on his face and before the general could reply.

"No," a man said as he walked on the stage, "General Wells does not speak for our government."

"But Senator Carter, only a fool would-" The dark skinned man in the green suit now identify as General Wells was cut off.

"General, when I was an astronaut on Mars, I survived an experience which profoundly changed my life." The man now known as Carter said as he looked at them "Looking at Earth from that distance I saw for the first time how small and fragile our planet is. Its fate is in our hands. Ladies and gentlemen, that is a responsibility we must not take lightly. Therefore, today I propose a bold, new solution for peace one that would use of a force more powerful than any before, a force dedicated to the good of all mankind, a force known to all as Superman." Senator Carter finished his speech as Superman walked towards Carter and shook his hand.

"With all due respect, we can't entrust the security of the entire world to one man." General Wells said what was on everybody's mind.

"I understand your feelings, General. When Senator Carter first approached me, I was reluctant to get involved." Superman spoke and they all listened. "But after meeting with him and his advisors, I became convinced that I could make a difference. I have fought hard over the years to earn your trust."

"I can't believe these fools are buying it." General Wells hissed, glaring at Superman.

"And I solemnly swear to all of you that I will continue to uphold the ideals of truth and justice, not just for America, but for all the world." Superman finished as they all clapped except General Wells.

At the ceiling poking his head through the darkness portal "You are a fool Clark, but your heart is in the right place" Batman said as he vanished.

 **The Batcave**

" **Liberation** " Batman released the inhuman being from his storage space, the gray, black and red creature was liquified on the ground. Though when the liquid regained a humanoid form Batman was surprised, "What the hell?" The creature attacked Batman with a jump kick that that sends him crashing into the wall.

"Hm? Is that all you have?" Batman taunted as he got up as the creature looked at him and decided to escape, instead of fight a lost battle, "Not so fast," Batman exclaimed and threw a Batarang that cut off some of the creature's flesh before the creature when into the ventilation system.

"Master Bruce, I just cleaned the floor." Alfred said as Bruce ignored him and put the flesh in a specimen tube.

"Cancel all of my appointments," Bruce ordered.

 **Two weeks later**

"Good evening. This is Snapper Carr reporting" Snapper said "It's been two weeks since Senator J. Allen Carter's dramatic disarmament plan was ratified. While Superman has been disarming hundreds of deadly warheads, public support for the plan has swelled." As the monitor shown Superman.

"Superman rocks!" A group of people shouted.

"Yet some remain skeptical." Snapper said as the video shown the fastest man on earth Flash.

"Hey, the big guy's heart's in the right place, but give me a break." Flash said with a smirk on his face "I'm the fastest man alive," he said as he moved around the tv crew to tap Snapper's shoulder from behind him, before moving again to be in front of Snapper as he looks over his shoulder, "And even I can't be in five places at once."

"We even tried getting an interview with the legendary Batman but we could not seem to find him" Snapper said as he continue to read "Still, with more missiles dismantled every day, most of us will sleep better knowing that Superman is watching over us."

 **In Batman's lab**

During the Two weeks Batman found out somethings about the alien, they did not kill their target at the same time, they put them in a cocoon like state and drain their life force over a period, They also take the same shape of any person or object like in his experiment where he left a rat with the substance only to see the result. But he still hadn't found their weaknesses.

"Master Bruce, I have the information you requested." Alfred stated "They are at an abandoned warehouse for Star Labs."

Bruce manifested a portal beneath him and said, "Thank you Alfred," Before he vanished.

Batman appeared on the upper floor of the building just in time to see the two familiar scientists. "#$%^&$# $%^%^&^%$#" One said to the other as they left the building.

Batman then jumped down and entered the room to look around, "So this is where they were hiding them," As he cut one pod open a man fell out. "He will be fine" As he checks the man.

*growl*

Batman turn around to see a dog, "Great." As the dog attacked him as he covers the surrounding area in darkness, trapping the dog in the ball of darkness "I don't have time for you mutt" He crushed mutt with his powers.

Suddenly he saw a large asteroid flying passed the building he was in and crashed into the ground.

*boom*

 **In the streets**

"Look at the size of that thing!" The people shouted as they looked at the flaming asteroid.

"Stay back." SWAT member said as the firefighters out the fire "It's still hot."

Smoke came out of the rock as it started breaking apart. A huge claw-like limb came out and almost crushed two SWAT members, but superman saved them just in time.

"What is that?" A reporter said as the three legged organic machine revealed itself,

"Incredible! Is it some kind of machine?" As it fired a beam out of what looks like an eye destroying the police car behind them. "That was close, "The reporter said as Superman flew towards it only to be hit by the beam.

"Argh!" Superman screamed as the beam sent him back as he bounce off a roof before crashing into the ground.

"Is he okay?" A man asked as they walked towards the down Superman.

"Come on, guys! Are you getting this?" The reporter shouted to his camera crew.

Superman got up and attacked the Alien with powerful punches that sent it crashing into a bridge. He tried to rip the eye open, only for it to blast him away once again, and he crashed into a building before falling to the ground and buried under rubble.

The machine opened its eye to attack again only for a shadowy smoke (Darkness) to cover the area and absorbed the attack, before firing it back at the machine damaging one of its legs.

Superman pushed the rubble off himself, the reporter Snapper asked if he was alright, Superman ignored him and said, "Whatever that thing is, I have to stop it."

Snapper exclaimed, "Superman look!" Pointing towards the asteroid, as two more of the machines emerged.

"Argh!" Superman grasped his head in pain as chaotic images filled his mind. Before he relaxed and stood straight, though without showing any sign of reaction to the reporter snapping his fingers in front of Superman's face, before suddenly taking flight and heading away from the battle.

*boom*

Several more alien like machine appeared "Argh!" Superman screamed out in pain as images flashed before his eyes.

"Where's he going?" Batman wondered as he followed behind Superman.

 **Themyscira**

On the shore two women on horseback seem watching the sky, one had black hair and the other had blonde hair.

"Easy, girl." The black haired woman said trying to calm the horse down. The woman was very beautiful, she had a model like body that made any woman green with envy and any man worship the ground she walked on. She has beautiful blue eyes and long black hair that reached her back "Easy" as the horse calm down.

"These omens don't bode well, mother. Mankind may be facing its darkest hour..." Diana said as she looked at her mother.

"Then mankind will have to face it alone." The beautiful blonde hair woman said to her daughter.

"How can you say that?" Diana shouted.

"Whatever happens beyond these shores is not our concern." Diana's mother informed her as she rode away "Here, the gods will protect us."

"I hope you're right mother." A worried Diana said.

 **With Batman  
**

"Hold it, Superman." Batman said which shocked superman.

"How the hell does he keep sneaking up on me without making a sound?" Superman asked himself.

"Destroying government property isn't your style." Batman said which got his attention "What's going on?"

"See for yourself." Superman said as he lifted up the door he was punching as they enter the hall way. Superman destroy another door, revealing a green man strapped to a machine.

"What is it?" Batman asked as Superman walked up to the alien.

"Mankind's only hope." Superman said as he pulled down the lever on the machine "He tried to reach me telepathically, but that stasis field interfered." As he caught the alien "When his message finally broke through, I came to rescue him."

"What's he doing here?" Batman asked when he heard a voice in his mind.

" _ **The invasion. I came to warn you, but I was captured and imprisoned here."**_ The alien said as he got up _**"They wouldn't listen."**_

"Big surprise." Batman said

" _ **I sense you do not trust me. Perhaps this will help."**_ The alien said as he started to transform "I am J'onn J'onzz." As he offered his hand.

"Don't take it personally, J'onn." Superman said as he saw Batman ignoring J'onn. "He doesn't trust anyone."

"A wise policy." The man hunter said.

"We don't have time for this" Batman said as he walked away.

"We need to contact the Joint Chiefs right away." Superman said as they walked out of the building.

"Stop right there, Superman! You're trespassing in a restricted area." A colonel and his soldiers arrived. "Our orders are to keep that freak here."

"Wait! I'll vouch for him." Superman said as he stood in front of the alien "You must let us go."

"I don't think so." The general said.

"The world's security may be at stake!" Superman shouted.

"That's why he'll never leave here alive." As they transform into the Grey white and black aliens.

"I will handle this," Batman as shadowy smoke came out of Batman and covered the area, "You should have let us go," The smoke turned into spike and pierced all of them.

"Since when could you do that?!" Superman shouted.

* * *

Cut


	3. Chapter 3 Origin 2

**Diana: Jay3000 don't own Justice League (Which is owned by Publisher: DC Comics, created by Gardner Fox and all the people who help him) OR ONE PIECE (owned by Oda and all the people who help him.**

* * *

Everybody thoughts

 **Goddess/Gods/Comlink talk**

* * *

 **Review Corner**

* * *

BartWLewis, Genius1280 and dragonscales00

Jay3000: I am glad you liked it.

LokiTheSabertooth and R-king 93

Jay3000: Sorry about the late update

* * *

Last time

* * *

"Don't take it personally, J'onn." Superman said as he saw Batman ignoring J'onn. "He doesn't trust anyone."

"A wise policy." The man hunter said.

"We don't have time for this" Batman said as he walked away.

"We need to contact the Joint Chiefs right away." Superman said as they walked out of the building.

"Stop right there, Superman! You're trespassing in a restricted area." A colonel and his soldiers arrived. "Our orders are to keep that freak here."

"Wait! I'll vouch for him." Superman said as he stood in front of the alien "You must let us go."

"I don't think so." The general said.

"The world's security may be at stake!" Superman shouted.

"That's why he'll never leave here alive." As they transform into the Grey white and black aliens.

"I will handle this," Batman as shadowy smoke came out of Batman and covered the area, "You should have let us go," The smoke turned into spike and pierced all of them.

"Since when could you do that?!" Superman shouted.

Now

* * *

 **Chapter 3 The Invasion 2**

* * *

 **Temple of Athena**

A figure wearing a purple cloak which cover his/her face can be seeing walking into a temple, the figure looked around to see if anybody else was there as he/she continue until he/she reach the giant statue of Athena which had an owl on one hand and a spear in the other. The figure went up the stair and saw a golden tiara with a red star in the middle, a golden belt, a golden rope and a gold and red armour, two sliver bracelet and two star shape earring.

The figure took off the cloak to reveal a very beautiful dark hair girl with lovely blue eyes. "Mother, forgive me." Diana said as she took off the rest of the cloak revealing her naked body to the empty place. "I hope mother don't catch me." First she took up the Tiara and placed it on her head followed by the breast plates and bottom then the bracelets, then she attached the ropes followed by the earrings.

"Wow what power." Diana said as she floated off the ground.

"Who goes there?" A voice shouted behind her.

"Shit its Dana." Diana said to herself as she tried to think of something. "I can't let her see my face."

"She has stolen the sacred armour, I have to sound the alarm." Dana turn to run when suddenly she was send flying into the wall face first which knocked her out.

"Sorry Dana." Diana whispered and dragged the woman behind a pillar. "I can't let you tell the others especially mother."

Diana flew out the temple and into the air with one thought in her mind. "I hope I can save man's world." Then it hit her. "How do I get to man's world."

" **Don't worry my child I will guide you on your journey of love**." A voice said.

"Aphrodite?" Diana asked.

" **Yes my child, I will be guiding you to the love of your life."** The goddess of love said.

"Love! No disrespect my lady but I am not on that kind of journey, I am going to save man's world." Diana replied as she continue to fly over the ocean. "Beside I would crush any man who tries anything with me."

" **That's what you think."** Aphrodite muttered.

"Did you say something?" Diana asked the Goddess.

" **Yes my child, follow the darkness."** Aphrodite said as a shadow appeared in the water. **"Your true love is a master of it."**

"What is it and her with finding my true love?" Diana did not want to sound disrespectful so she did not replied.

"I hope I make it in time." She pick her speed. 

**With Batman and the others**

"Damn it Batman! I am talking to you!" Superman shouted at his friend who was ignoring him.

"We'll talk later." Batman pointed to the army of Aliens entering the building. "We have company."

"Fine." Superman dropped the subject for now. "I will distract them so take J'onn and get out of here." He fly towards them only to be hit by a laser beam.

"Damn Superman think before you attack." Batman growled as he absorbs the aliens in a pool of darkness in front of him before ejecting the liquid mess they call a body.

"There is more coming." J'onn said as superman punches another five aliens. "Look out." He faze through Batman and took the hit.

"I can defend myself." The darkness crushed the alien. "Let's get out of here."

Batman helped J'onn into the Bat plane and took off into the air and Superman clear the area.

"There are too much of them." Superman gritted his teeth as he punches another one. "Damn it!" He looked up to see Batman dodging the fire from the alien space ship. Superman fly towards them destroying one of the ships by running through it. "One down argh." He was hit by an attack which sends him cashing into the mountain.

"Damn it." Batman growled as he continue to dodged the attacks and doing several twist and turns through the mountain which cause one of them to crashed into it. "Now for the others"

*boom*

"Shit." The alien ship destroy one of the wings which send the Bat plane spiraling down.

"What happened?" Batman asked.

"Help has arrived." J'onn replied, a green ball of energy formed around them.

"Green Lantern." Batman looked at the man with dark skin short hair with the side's buzzed, and green eye's, in a black suit, with green boot's, glove's and chest/shoulder's with a lantern logo on his chest. He's holding out his right fist with the green energy coming from a ring.

*boom*

The alien's ship shot hits the mountain behind him which cause him to growl when a woman flew past him with light brown hair, wings, hawk mask, yellow, and black suit with red tights holding a mace with lightning forming around it. She attacked two ships blowing them up.

"Hawk girl what's she doing here?" Batman asked as J'onn went out, and attacked the ships as Green Lantern set's the jet down. Batman watched the other' make short work of the ships. "I better keep out of this for now, the less person know the better."

Hawk girl gets hit, and fell to a ledge with another woman flying down. "Allow me." The woman has black hair reaching mid-back wearing a golden tiara with a red star on the front. She also has Silver Star earring's arm protector's with a red top with two W's at the top with the bottom blue, with a white star pattern, a golden lasso, and red silver trimmed boot's. The woman blocked the blast with her arm guard's sending them back to the ship.

Green Lantern created a shield around them as pieces fell. "Who's the rookie in the tiara?" He asked.

Superman threw a ship down. "I don't know." He replied as they flew down.

The other's floated down and he looked at the black-haired woman. "Whoa . . . Where have you been all my life?" He asked as she blinked at him.

"Themyscira." She replied causing the Man to blink. "What?"

Batman snorted. "It's an island of Amazon women Flash." Batman replied before he was grabbed by the throat and slammed into the mountain side.

"How do you know about the island with only women on it?" Diana roared went Batman grabbed her hand which started to get black. **"What the hell? I feel so weak**."

"I read a lot my sexy princess." Batman whispered into her ears which cause Diana to deliver a hip toss which sends him flying but he was able to land on his feet.

"So tell me princess why are you here, It's seems like your gods can't protect you from all of this." Batman said with a smile which shocked everybody that knew batman.

 **"Is Batman smiling**?" John shouted in his mind.

*thud*

Flash fainted.

"He's acting more like Bruce than Batman now, this new power must be the cause of it." Superman wonder.

"Themyscira is protected by the gods and the safest place on earth." Diana growled at Batman. "But I couldn't stand by while the rest of the world was in danger."

Superman step followed. "It was lucky you showed up when you did." Superman said extended his hands as Diana looked at him.

"It wasn't luck, I summon them here telepathically." J'onn informed them.

"Look, I'm usually pretty quick but would someone please tell me what the heck is going on here?" Flash asked as he checked Diana out.

"Before we go anywhere, I think a proper introduction is needed." Superman said as Batman glared at him.

"We don't have time for this." Batman growled.

"None sense Batman." Superman said as he introduce himself then he pointed to the green Lantern.

"The green Lanterns, formerly an architect, social activist, and U.S. Marine sniper, who was selected by the Guardians of the Universe to be one of the Green Lanterns for Sector 2814. " Batman said then he pointed on flash.

"How the hell did he know that?" John asked himself.

"You were known as Kid Flash in the Teen Titans for a few years and only recently took up the Flash name in honor of the original Flash Barry Allen death after he sacrifice himself." Batman then winked at Hawk girl.

"Does he know our identity?" Flash asked himself

"The lovely and sexy Hawk girl, born on Thanagar and came to earth three years ago rumors has it that she grew to love Earth and care for its inhabitants, eventually becoming known to the people as the superheroine Hawk Girl." Batman finished as a blush appeared on her face then when away quickly as realize he could mess up her mission.

"How dare you spy on me?" She attacked him but J'onn stopped her.

"We have more important things to worry about now." J'onn shouted as she glared at him.

"J'onn's right, we have the aliens to deal with now." Superman said he gave Batman will talk later look. "J'onn will explain."

J'onn lets go of Hawk Girl's hand and explains. "The aliens that are attacking earth also invaded my home planet of Mars a thousand years ago, all but wiping out all of my people, and absorbing our telepathic and shape-changing abilities."

"This could be bad for us if they turn the world against us but impersonating the world leaders." Batman said.

"Oh Hera." Diana said with her hands over her mouth.

"So, J'onn J'onzz, you came from Mars to warn us?" The green Lantern said as J'onn nodded his head. "This is just too weird."

"I've seen stranger things." Superman said.

"We Martians were peaceful people and the taking of any life was abhorrent to us but we quickly learned the ways of war. For centuries, the battles raged on, every trace of our once great civilization was obliterated." J'onn said as they listen. "We fought valiantly but the invaders were parasites who fed on our psychic energy and as we grew weaker, they grew stronger."

"I need to get back to the lab and come up with a suitable plan to deal with these aliens." Batman said to himself.

"It's a good thing that I came because I don't my people could defeat these things." Diana said.

"Finally, a small group of Martian survivors planned one final, desperate attack which paralyzed them. The attack was successful, but the cost was dear." J'onn said as looked into the sky. "For over 500 years, I stood guard over them but then, while I was in a hibernation cycle, astronauts from Earth unsealed the stronghold and accidentally revived the invaders. 

"Wait! Those astronauts never said anything about finding life on Mars." Flash shouted as Batman glared at him.

"Some pencil pusher in Washington probably decided it should be classified." John growled and Batman walked forward to say something.

"No Batman you are not bugging their office." Superman said as Bruce glared at him.

"If we did then we would have been in this situation." Batman replied as John nodded his head.

"With all the Martians gone, the invaders had nothing left to feed upon so they turned their sights to Earth." J'onn cutting them off. "I narrowly escaped and came here to warn of the coming danger."

"Let me guess those idiot didn't believe you and captured you." Hawk Girl said as John nodded.

"I would have done the same thing." Batman said as they glared at him.

"While I was held against my will, the invaders sent advance agents to disable Earth's defenses." Ignoring Batman.

"That's why they sabotaged the Deep Space Monitoring Network so we couldn't detect their activities." Batman said then he glared at superman. "Then they trick the Boy Scout into disabling our weapons who was only too willing."

Superman held down his head in shame. "We've gotta stop them before it's too late!" The Green Lantern shouted.

"It may already be too late." J'onn said as he walked away.

 **"Did you get all of that Batgirl?"** Batman said into mic.

" **Yes Bruce, now we can work on a plan.** " Batgirl replied from the Bat cave. " **You are taken me out after this."**

" **Fine**." Bruce replied.

 **"In public and the most expensive restaurant in town**." Batgirl replied.

" **Fine**." Bruce growled. 

**Metropolis**

With their presence on Earth established, the aliens continue their path of destruction throughout the city and the world. "This is Snapper Carr, reporting live from ground zero in Metropolis where the alien walkers continue to clear the area around the impact site."

The giant three legged alien continue to destroy the city as the military is trying their best with limited resources to try and stop them.

The general in the green was furious, it was all Superman's and that tree hugging idiot astronaut fault. "Continue firing!" General Wells shouted as Snapper Carr approached him.

"General Wells, our military seems unable to stop them." Snapper asked the general who glared at hm.

"Why? All our big missiles have been disarmed and our self-proclaimed protector, Superman, has abandoned us." General Wells growled and walked away.

"Earlier, Senator J." Snapper turn back to the video camera "Allen Carter had this to say."

The feed show the senator talking. "When 1 proposed my peace initiative no one ever imagined we'd face an invasion like this. Now we must stand together and resist this aggression." As the feed got cut.

"Wait!" Snapper shouted as he turn around to hear some noise. "We have a breaking development." Smoke started to come out of the crater. "Something's moving inside the crater." The crater crumbled and black and white tentacles came out of the crater and shoot up into the air.

"Oh, my Lord." General Wells said as he watched as the alien tentacles when further into the air and came together to create some form of machine. "What is God's name is that?" The machine like alien started drilling into the ground. 

"General Wells what should we do?" A soldier shouted but the general was in shock. "General Wells! General Wells!"

"God help us." General Wells muttered as the machine started project an ionizing field into the atmosphere, creating a cloud cover that shrouds the entire planet.

 **Back with the heroes**

" **Bruce the alien machine is not producing some weird smoke**." Batgirl said through the com-link.

 **"I can see it from here**." Batman replied as was away from the others so they could not hear them. " **I want you collect some samples and figure out how the effects of it us humans and meta-humans then find a way to get rid of it**."

 **"I am already on it Bruce**." Batgirl replied.

"What was that?" Diana shouted as she saw the cloud of smoke.

"It's begun." J'onn said in his impassive voice.

"What do you mean its beginning?" Batman asked as he joined them.

"The invaders are nocturnal, they want to block out the sun so they can live in perpetual darkness." J'onn answered him.

"Friends of yours?" Flash joked as he looked at Batman.

"Yes they are, want to meet them." Batman replied with a smile on his face which scared Flash.

"What's the big problem? Can't you just whip up another batch of that nerve gas?" Flash quickly run up to J'onn trying to change the subject.

"Unfortunately, no, the gas can only be made from a rare Martian plant." J'onn informed him. "I brought a sample with me, but it was destroyed when I was captured."

"Damn government!" Hawk Girl growled.

"What's plan B?" Flash quickly asked.

Diana stepped forward. "We'll have to take out those factories."

"Lady, this is no job for amateurs." John replied as Diana glared at him

"Watch your mouth little man, we Amazons are born warriors." Diana fired back. "Want to test me?" As John stepped forward.

"Let's not fight among ourselves." Superman stepped between them. "John, we're gonna need all the help we can get." He puts his hand on the Green Lantern shoulders.

"Fine, sorry your Highness." John mocked her.

"Why you little m-" Batman grabbed her.

"We don't have time for this." Batman said.

"Fine." Diana replied. " **Damn I could I move again, this guy is a lot stronger than he looks."**

"And John she's proved herself just now saving Hawk Girl's ass and what an ass. (Hawk Girl blushes before glaring at him) And besides without that ring you're pretty much powerless so don't get all high, and mighty." Batman said as John walked up to him.

"At least my gadgets are more effective in a fight." John said.

"Is that a challenge?" Batman asked when Diana dragged him back.

"Aren't you the one who told me we don't have time for that." Diana said.

"Hm." Batman replied.

"She right." Superman said.

"Hm, tactically, we'll have multiple objectives, so we'll need to split into teams." John said. 

Flash ran up to Diana, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I call the Amazon." Diana just looked back to the group.

"Sorry Flash, but I'm making the teams and the beautiful Diana is with and so is the sexy Hawk Girl." Batman said.

"I like the old Batman better." Superman said as he shook his head.

"No I am making the team." Green Lantern shouted.

"Yeah, GL's making the team." Flash said running up to him. "Right buddy."

 **Team 1**

"You are no fun." Flash said as he ran across the water. "I thought we were friends."

"This isn't supposed to be fun and we've got a job to do." Green Lantern replied as he flies above. "We'll do it better without distractions. Understood? "

"Yeah, yeah." Flash picked up speed. "I hear you." 

**Jamaica (Parish of Clarendon)**

"Weh the hell them ting yah a cum from (Where are these things coming from)?" Jamaica X shouted as he cut down another Alien. "Dem de ever weh. (They are everywhere)"

"Help!" Was heard as the clock in the centre of May Pen, the capital of Clarendon came crashing down on a family.

"Shit!" Jamaica X swung his sword and a huge Water dragon came out destroying the clock before it could killed them. "No more ramping! (No more playing around)" Jamaica X stated moving at lightning speed de-materializing the Alien with his sword until they were all gone. Jamaica X had just finish killing all the Alien on his island. The people of Jamaica stated to cheer for their hero.

"Come in Jamaica X." Jamaica X heard the leader of the Caribbean Justice Alliance calling but he ignored the calling. "Young man I know you are there, answer me!"

"What do you want now Vincy Woman?" Jamaica X answered.

"The name is Yurumei learn it!" Yurumei the St Vincent hearo and leader of the CJA shouted. "Young man."

"Weh you want woman? (What do you want woman)" Jamaica X growled.

"We need you to assist Tremi-" She was cut off.

"Sorry but me busy (Sorry but I am busy)." Jamaica X replied in an impassive voice.

"Damn it X! We are a team and we must help each other!" Yurumei shouted.

"Hm mi wuk alone and me nay lef mi country fe help no other man country. (I work alone and I am not leaving my country to help another man's country)" X replied as he heard the leader growled. "Beside who knows went Delilah (Jamaican Villain) will attack."

"I am sure Jazmin (Other unnamed Jamaica hero) can handle it." Yurumei relied.

"Mi nay lef mi apprentice along fe deal with har. (I am not leaving my apprentice to deal with her)" X replied when another voice came on the line.

"Xyamaca honey I will be there also." The sexy voice said.

"Fe de last time Kneva (Hero from St. Kitts) no call me that in front nobody, mi name is X or Jamaica X.(For the last time Kneva, do not call me that, my name is X or Jamaica X) " Xyamaca replied.

"Sorry honey, how about I make it up to you after the mission." Kneva replied in a seductive voice.

*cough* The leader of the CJA cough but they ignored her.

"Fine but leave that cock blocking monkey a yuh yard (At your place)." Xyamaca replied. "Or no deal."

"Oh honey and see you in St Lucia." Kneva replied.

"Young man-click" He cut her off.

"X are you alright?" Jazmin (Other unnamed Jamaica hero) asked.

"Me affi leave fe St Lucia so u in charge. "I have to leave and go to St Lucia, so you are in charge.)" X said.

"But u and Tremr (Superhero of St Lucia) can't agree (But you and Tremir don't like each other)." Jazmin (Other unnamed Jamaica hero) said.

"Me know that but Kneva ago de deh. (I know that but Kneva will be there too)" X replied with a smile on his face.

"That Skettle (A ho girl or slut; also means anything really cheap.) I should have known." Jazmin muttered.

"Yuh sey something? (Did you say something)" X asked.

"I said good luck." Jazmin siled.

 **Team 1**

"That's our target." John point to the factory from the top of a hill. "Now, listen up, the plan is to-".

"What plan? We kick their butts, right?" Flash said as he sped off as John shook his head. "Let's get this over with."

Flash ran into of the giant three legged alien. "Hey, over here!" The alien fired at him but he was too fast. "Ha! Missed me!" As he continue to dodged the attacks.

"Fool." John said as Flash continued to dodge the alien until he ran over something that explodes.

"Argh!" The impact sends him crashing into a sticky substance. "What the hell is this?" He struggled to get out but he couldn't.

The giant alien walked over to him ready to fire. "Hang tight, hotshot." He was saved when John fired a green beam from his ring destroying one of the leg which cause the alien to lose its balance and fall down.

"I'm sort of stuck here." Flash laughed.

"I hope the others are having better luck." John said as he ring to lift the speedster out of the pool of sticky substance but he was still covered in it.

 **With Team 2**

Batman and Diana are hiding behind some rubble. "Hiding like cowards is not the Amazon way!" Diana shouted

"Sorry princess but this is how work, I find the opponent weakness before I attack and that is what we are doing."

"They could destroy the earth before your stupid plan can work." Diana growled.

"You know you look even hotter when you are angry." Batman replied as Diana prepare to bash his head in when J'onn phased up from the ground.

"I cannot find an entrance." The Martian manhunt said.

"Looks like I have to reveal my power again." Batman said.

. "Then we'll make one." Diana flew past Batman and J'onn.

"No let see what the princess can do." Batman stopped J'onn. "Beside I like seeing that sexy ass in action."

"I will show that bastard that my plan is better!" Diana flies toward the three legged alien and dodged the laser fire. "You are no match for an amazon." She pulled off her rope and wrapped into around part of one of the alien three legs. She started going around the alien until she stop. "Hera, give me strength." She pulled the rope locking the alien's leg together. 

The alien crashed into the factory, creating a hole. "There's your opening." As they run up to her

"Nice job, sexy and strong, my kind of woman." Batman said as she walked pass him. "And nice as-argh." He was hit in the stomach.

"Oops my hand slip." Diana said and walked pass him with a smile on her face.

"Apology accepted." Batman with a smile as they running up in the hole only to be fired at but Diana was able to reflect them.

"Retreat now, they will follow us." The alien said to the other as they ran off.

"They run like cowards, what are you waiting for?" Diana exclaimed as she and J'onn ran after the aliens.

Batman looked up to the sun as the clouds are still forming. " **Batgirl, how is it coming**?" Batman asked.

" **I am almost there, just give me a few more minutes** ," Batgirl said.

" **Ok**." Batman replied as he followed them.

 **Team 3**

"Hawk Girl smash her mace against the alien that she was on top of sending it crashing into the ground. "Man these things are hard to beat."

Superman flew down and break off the leg of the down alien and threw it into the factory making a hole. "Hawk Girl, follow me." They flew into the factory "Keep a sharp eye out."

"I always do." Hawk Girl said they landed and started to walk when the aliens appeared and started firing at them.

"Stay back, I'll-" Hawk Girl fly passed him.

"Ah!" Hawk Girl shouted as he took care of the alien with her mace. "What? There's a time for words and a time for action."

 **Team 1**

"Of all the idiotic, bone-headed, glory-grabbing moves!" Green Lantern growled as he used his ring to cut Flash out of the dried up goo. "Haven't you ever heard of teamwork?"

Suddenly the aliens started firing at them. "Maybe we better save the motivational speeches till later."

John flew into the air and created a shield that deflect the attacks. "Now to-" The aliens fired some sort of smoke bomb. "*COUGH*" John felt to the ground unconscious.

Flash started spinning his hands around blowing away the smoke. "GL!" Flash pick up his friend when he saw the aliens towering over them." Gotta run." As he ran off.

 **Team 3**

Hawk Girl and Superman flew through the place until they saw an opening and landed. "They're close by, I can almost smell them."

"Are you always so eager to fight?" The man of steel asked as they enter the opening.

"My home Thanagar is a war-like world, there one must strike first or die." Hawk Girl growled. "How dare this bastard judge me." When suddenly the opening behind and in front of them closes. "Shit it's a trap *cough*" The same smoke that knocked out GL came out of the walls.

"Hang on, Hawk Girl! I'll-argh." Superman was electrocuted and knocked out.

*cough*

*Cough*

 **Team 2**

"They've blocked us off again." Diana deflecting another attack.

"It's almost as if they know what we're thinking." Batman said as he throw an exploding **batarang**.

J'onn paused for a moment. "Superman, and Hawk Girl failed." Everyone turned to him.

"Are you sure?" Diana asked him getting a nod in return.

"I can sense it." J'onn replied as the aliens attacked them. "This way!" Getting past some alien's they came up to a room with a gem behind an orange shield.

"We lost them." Diana said from behind them.

"For the moment." J'onn points. "Look, it's the central core."

"How can we shut it down?" Batman asked.

"The ion matrix crystal." J'onn told the dark knight. "If we remove that, we'll shut down the whole plant."

"We will distract them." Batman said as dark like smoke came out of his body. He creates a big ball of darkness and throws it at the alien killing them.

"He's has powers?" A shock Diana asked.

"He's seem to have control over darkness." J'onn faze to get the gem out,

"So he's the guy Aphrodite was talking about." Diana said as she attacked the alien.

J'onn took out the crystal and looked at it only to be hit with a laser by the alien which sends him crashing to the ground.

"J'onn!" Diana shouted as she burst through one of the alien flying towards J'onn.

"Get him out! Now!" Batman shouted as he killed another one.

"I won't leave you!" Diana shouted.

"I can take care of myself!" Batman shouted as he killed two more.

"Fine, just don't die." Diana took up J'onn and flew towards the exit. One of the alien saw this and started closing the door. "Batman hurry!" She flew through the door. Batman grabbed the crystal and ran towards the door but he was took late

"Batman!" Diana tried punching the door only to hear laser firing where Batman was. "NO!" She tried to open the door only for J'onn to stop her.

"It's no use..." Diana looked to him.

"You mean they're..?" Nodding tears fell from her eyes. "Aphrodite help him."

"What is going on, I can sense him." J'onn said to himself.

* * *

cut

* * *

.

. 


	4. Chapter 4 Final Origin

**Bat Girl: Jay3000 don't own Justice League (Which is owned by Publisher: DC Comics, created by Gardner Fox and all the people who help him) OR ONE PIECE (owned by Oda and all the people who help him**

Everybody thoughts

 **Goddess/Gods/Comlink talk**

* * *

Jedipimp

Jay3000: Yes it is.

Tobi

Jay3000: Bat girl is in but you will have to continue to read to see if super girl is in it.

Guest 1 chapter 3 . Aug 9

Jay3000: Glad you like it.

Dite

Jay3000: Yes they do/

jADA

Jay3000: I know.

Guest chapter 3 . Jul 30

Jay3000: Here it is.

dragonscales00

Jay3000: Haven't figure it out as yet lol.

R-king 93

Jay3000: Yeah I got tired of the uptight batman.

BruDia chapter 3 . Jul 22

Jay3000: I don'tknow but I am glad you found my story lol.

Genius1280

Jay3000: Glad you liked it.

* * *

Last time

* * *

J'onn took out the crystal and looked at it only to be hit with a laser by the alien which sends him crashing to the ground.

"J'onn!" Diana shouted as she burst through one of the alien flying towards J'onn.

"Get him out! Now!" Batman shouted as he killed another one.

"I won't leave you!" Diana shouted.

"I can take care of myself!" Batman shouted as he killed two more.

"Fine, just don't die." Diana took up J'onn and flew towards the exit. One of the alien saw this and started closing the door. "Batman hurry!" She flew through the door. Batman grabbed the crystal and ran towards the door but he was took late

"Batman!" Diana tried punching the door only to hear laser firing where Batman was. "NO!" She tried to open the door only for J'onn to stop her.

"It's no use..." Diana looked to him.

"You mean they're..?" Nodding tears fell from her eyes. "Aphrodite help him."

"What is going on, I can sense him." J'onn said to himself.

 **Now**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Final Origin**

* * *

 **Space centre**

"And done." The engineer said as he wipe the sweat off his forehead. "I thought we'd never get this dish back online." When he heard a voice on his comlink.

"Are you sure you hooked it up right?" The voice said.

"Yeah. Why?" The engineer asked.

"My readings are off the chart. "The blonde scientist around the super computer said. "Something's coming this way something really big." As a huge alien ship is seen coming towards the earth.

 **News Station**

"Government sources confirmed the approach of another object from space." Snapper turn to the camera. "They predict it will be five times the size of the first landers, Senator J. Allen Carter had this to say."

 **Metropolis**

 ****"I always wanted one of these since I was a kid." The robber said as he took up a flat screen T.V as his friend took up a lap top and some other gadgets. "Wish I hand four more hands hahaha."

"What if we get caught?" His scared friend asked as he looked around. "We could get 15 years for this."

"What difference does it make?" The robber said as he put the TV in his van and when back into the store for a PlayStation 4 and the Xbox one. "Don't be stupid, the world's coming to an end so we don't have anything to worry about." As they got into the van and sped off.

"We're all doomed!" A man shouted in the streets.

"Shut up and hand over your money." A man said from behind him

"Save yourselves!" Shouted as he push an old lady out of her car and drove off in it.

"Perhaps Mother was right about mankind." Diana said as she watch the people of earth behaviour. "They're nothing but untamed savages." She growled, she was having regrets for ever trying to save them. "I can't believe Batman sacrifice himself for these ungrateful pigs!"

"Do not judge them too harshly." Jonn said as he put his hands on her shoulders. "They act out of fear and look not all of them are bad." He pointed to a scene in front of them.

"Hey, there's kid trapped under here!" A woman shouted as she saw the small child trapped under some heavy debris.

"Someone give us a hand!" A man shouted as he ran over to help the child.

"Will this do?" Another man appeared with a sledge hammer.

"Thanks, man." He replied as they all work together to rescues the girl.

"May be there is hope for mankind." Diana said as the watch the scene unfold.  
"Sorry we're late." John said as he float down as Flash appeared beside him.

"Yeah we had to help some civilians." Flash said as he glance at Diana who was still watching the scene.

"What'd you call us back for?" John asked snapping the speeder out of his daze.

"Superman's been captured." The man hunter said which shocked the green lantern and Flash. "He's trapped somewhere inside there with Hawk Girl."

"Whoa big blue lost." The Flash said, he realize that the alien must be powerful if they could defeat superman. "What about Batman? I am sure he has a plan to rescue them." As a sad look appeared on Diana's face.

"He acted heroically until the very end." Jonn said as he looked down, he was prepared to take the blame for what happen to Batman, it was his fault that Batman was left behind. 

"The Bat's gone?" The Flash said in a sad voice, he could not believe that 'The Batman' was dead.

"He was a true warrior." Diana said, Batman may have been what her mother warn her about men but he had a good heart and die for these people. "Aphrodite help me."

" **If I can my child but you know I do not control the dead**." Aphrodite replied.

"This is not good." John said as he begins to think about the situation. Two of their strongest member was capture and not to mention that one of the smartest amongst them his dead. "Definitely not good."

"So what, we are going to leave them in there." Flash shouted as he glared at The Green Lantern. "I can't believe we're doing this again."

"Damn it Flash we don't know what we are up against." John shouted back.

"I don't care, if Superman and Hawk Girl are in there then we have to rescue them." Flash replied back. "He would have done the same for us."

"Are you stupid, we are not even sure if they are alive?" John shouted as he got into flash face.

"Stop it both of you, or I will." Diana said as she push them apart.

"Your friends are alive." Jonn said in an impassive voice as his eyes glow. "But we must act quickly."

"That's all we need to know." Flash said with a smile on his face.

"The lmperium is coming." Jonn eyes glow again as they looked at him.

"The Imp-what?" They said at the same time.

"The supreme intelligence that controls these invaders." Jonn said as they gave him the how do you know them look. "We have met before."

"Can we trust this space case?" Flash asked.

"What choice do we have?" Diana replied as she folds her hands.

"Okay, we're going in." John said as the green outline appeared around him. "Flash, create a diversion, Diana, watch my back."

"You wanna rely on an amateur?" Diana said as John growled.

"Let's move." John said as they fly off.

Flash sped off through the giant alien legs and took up a stone and throw it at the alien. "Tag, you're it." As the three legged alien fire at him but Flash had already moved. "Not even close."

The alien fired again and Flash again dodged it. "Come on, slowpoke. I dare you." The Alien lifted up one of its leg to squash Flash like a bug but Flash dodged again, "You really stepped in it that time." As the Alien leg blew off when it tied to squash Flash.

The Alien tried to walk only to fall down and explode. "Bye-bye." Flash ran off.

 **With John and the others**

John, Diana and Jonn landed on the outside of the alien factory, they made their move as soon as the two alien guard left. They flew through the hole that superman had made. "Where are they being held?"

"This way." Jonn said as they flew around inside the factory before than land and Flash arrived. 

"Hope I didn't keep you." Flash said when they heard the aliens talking around the corner.

"Wait here." Jonn said as he turned into one of the alien and when to talk to them. "Intruders around the corner." He told them as they run towards the super heroes. The aliens appeared around the corner and point their guns at them.

"That bastard betr-" Jonn appeared behind the aliens and shove his hands through their backs killing them.

"Come." Jonn replied as he flew off.

"Is it just me, or does he creep you out too?" Flash said to the green lantern.

"Not as much as Batman use to." John replied as they followed Jonn. They walked for about five minutes before Jonn spoke.

"We are close now." Jonn inform them. They walked until they reach a wall like door. "I sense they are somewhere beyond these walls." 

"Ah, it's no use." Diana said as she tried to open the door. "We'll have to find another way." 

"Stand back." The Green Lantern said as he walked pass Diana. He used his ring to cut a circular hole in the wall.

"Great Hera." Diana said as they saw Superman and Hawk Girl upside down. 

"Wait." Jonn said as they ran over to help superman and Hawk Girl. "Something is not right." Suddenly super man and Hawk Girl open their eyes, the hole Green Lantern created close."  
"It's a trap!"

Holes appeared on the wall and yellow smoke came out of it. "**cough*cough" They all started to cough.

"Lantern*cough*, your ring." Diana said as she fell to the ground. 

"*cough* can't focus*cough*can't…" John fell to the ground.

The superman and Hawk girl transformed back into the aliens. "Those fool fell for it."

 **Earlier with batman**

The door had close and Batman was trapped, the aliens began to fire but the laser just when through him. "Sometimes I love this power." As he sinks into the ground. "Time to go to the cave."

Bruce appeared in the cave only to see Barbara (The Barbara from . .2016) in her bra and panties sitting in his chair and looking in a microscope. " **Damn check out that ass and those perky breast, I just go over there and get them the old Bruce Wayne seal of approval**."

" **Stop you fool, you have work to do plus she's your friend the commission's daughter**." The Batman said.

 **"Don't be silly you can mix work with pleasure plus she is commissioner hot and sexy daughter."** The Playboy said. The Batman turn to the playboy. "And she is just waiting on you."

" **I hate you."** The Batman growled.

"Bruce are you going to stand there and stare at my lovely ass or are you going to come over here and help me." Barbara said without looking up. Bruce walked over towards the beautiful young woman only for her to get up and give him the chair.

"What have you discover about the sample?" Bruce said as he looked into the microscope.

"Well, it is not like anything I have ever seen before, it seem to be able to take the shape of anything it comes in connect with." Bat Girl said as she lean against Batman pressing her large breasts against him back. "I still haven't come up with its weakness as yet."

"Did you try sunlight Jonn did say they were nocturnal." Bruce said as he got up and she released him.

"No I haven't." Which was a lie that was the first thing she tried after heard it through his comlink. Bruce brought the sample into the sunlight and it melt. "You are a genius." She tackled him to the ground and her breasts pressed against his face.

"Damn it Barbara I have work to do." Bruce shouted as she got off him. "And put some clothes on you are distracting me."

"Your little friend doesn't seem to mind." Batgirl said with a smile on her face as Bruce used his cape to hide his erection.

"I need to find out what this thing do." Bruce said as he looked at the crystal that he stole from the aliens.

 **Inside the Alien Factory**

"J'onn! J'onn! Wake up!" Superman shouted at his new alien friend who hanging beside him.

"Superman." Jonn open his eyes and saw that he was tied up with superman and the others. 

"You shouldn't have risked your lives for us." Superman said to the Alien. "We would have been ok."

"Would you have done less for me?" Jonn said as nodded his head. Superman would have been the one leading the charge to save him if the roll was reverse.

"Oh, my aching head." Flash said as he groan and begins to look around. "Man what hit me."

One of the alien walked up to them. "Earth's mightiest heroes." The Alien turned into Senator Carter. "Or should I say earth mightiest fools." As he looked at Superman.

"Senator Carter." A shock superman said, he could not believe his eyes. "How could you betray your planet?"

"Unfortunately, the real Carter never returned from Mars." Alien Senator Carter replied with a smile on his face.

"And you used me to weaken Earth's defenses!" Superman said.

"Yes and like the fool you are, you were eager to cooperate." The Senator said as Superman held down his head in shame. "Thanks to you, the humans were helpless." 

"It's not over yet." Superman shouted as he tries to escape. "We will stop you." 

"Don't you see it's already too late for you to stop us." He explained before the ceiling opened having a black ship come in, causing the alien's to bow. "All hail the Imperium." The Carter alien said as a big purple alien hovered out with tentacles, and brought J'onn up to it.

"Jonn Jonnz, it's been a while." Imperium said as it floats towards Jonn. "The last Martian, I am going to finish what I started all those years ago." Imperium shocked J'onn causing him to revert to his original form.

"You've defied us for centuries." J'onn stood up.

"And I will never bow before you, or your kind." Imperium grabbed, J'onn, and brought him inside him.

"Let go of him!" Superman shouted.

"Hera help him." Diana said.

Suddenly a dark smoke like substance spread thought out the area. "Darkness Spike!" Was heard as the spike killed the surrounding alien expect Carter and Imperium who managed to escape.

"Did you miss me?" Batman said with a smile on his face.

"Batman!" A shock Jonn, Lantern and Flash said.

"Thanks Aphrodite." A happy Diana said as Batman put's a device in the hole causing everything to go blue.

"What have you done?" Carter shouted.

"Reversed the ion charge." Batman said as he sink into a darkness portal. A blue bean shoot up into the air clearing the smoke surround the sky.

"WHAT! BATMAN HAS POWERS!" They all shouted expect superman who knew already.

Batman appeared beside Diana. "Miss me my Amazonian princess." Batman said with a smile on his face.

"Yes like how I miss Hades himself." Diana growled but inside she blush.

"Would you stop the flirting and get us out of here!" Hawk girl shouted.

"Don't worry my sexy dove I haven't forgot about you either" Batman said with a killer smile.

"Is this really batman." Was on superman and John's mind.

"Damn bastard, trying to take away all the girls." Flash growl as he saw Batman putting his hands on the ground.

" **Black hole!"** Batman said as they all sink into the shadowy portal.

"Help!" Flash shouted.

"Calm down Flash Batman is on our side." Superman said as they sink to their waist before they came back up and was free of whatever was holding them down. 

"The invaders have no resistance to our sun's radiation." Batman said. 

"Oh yeah!" Flash shouted as he sped off knocking down alien after alien. "No one keeps the world fastest man down."

"Ah!" Hawk Girl flew into the air before charging at the alien. "You guys shouldn't have piss me off." As she turn on her mace and when on a killing spree.

Green lantern flew up into the air and used his ring to capture a group of them and threw them into the air for the sun to deal with them. "That felt good."

Superman and Batman started creating holes in the factory killing the alien's as with the sun as it peaked through the clouds.

"Argh!" Jonn screamed out as Imperium toss his body to the side. "Destroy them!" He made his way to his ship.

"Carter jumped on him. Imperium!" Only to be swatted away.

"Unhand me, worm!" Imperium shouted as Carter fell into the sunlight.

"Nooooooooo!" Carter screamed as he melted as the ship took off into the air.

"Not so fast!" Diana wrap her lasso around the ship keeping it from escaping. She lost her grip as the ship fired back. Hawk Girl attacked with her mace destroying the armor.

"Black Spiral" Batman said as he extending one arm towards the ship, activating his gravity power of his darkness to pull down the ship.

Diana flew up, grabbed back unto her lasso as Hawk Girl continue to attack the ship.

"Ah!" Hawk Girl yelled as she deliver one final hit that send the ship spiralling down into the alien factory.

*boom*

The whole place was coming down. "Maybe we better get out of here." Flash said.

"Not without them." Superman pointed to the people in the pods.

"Flash, give me a hand." Superman said as he free the people as Flash followed suit.

"The whole place is going to blow!" Hawk Girl said as she flies towards Batman.

"Everybody, stay close." John said as he used his ring to cover them as he flew out followed by superman who brought flash with him.

Diana was heading towards Batman but Hawk Girl beat her to it. "Damn bitch!" She growled.

Hawk Girl grabbed Batman by the waist. "Hm what muscles?" She moan.

"You know I was just t-"

"Just shut up and enjoy the ride." Hawk Girl said as they flew off with a jealous Diana behind them.

"I love it when a woman take charge." Batman said as Hawk Girl blushed. Everyone flew out as the factory blew up, having the clouds disappear. Landing on a building, they saw a large ship go up in the sky, and disappeared. "Hopefully that's the last we'll see of them." Batman commented.

 **The next day**

"This is Snapper Carr. In the aftermath Superman, and a team of hero's drive out pockets of resistance as everything slowly returns to normal." Snapper said showing clips of everyone attacking alien walkers from around the world. The scene changed to Snapper at a press conference with General Well's talking to the reporter's.

"We got lucky this time. But what if they return?" He asked before Batman turned off his monitor, and thought for a moment.

"Bruce I am ready for the date that you promise me." Barbara said as Bruce turn around to see her.

 **At the restaurant**

"That was delicious Bruce." Barbara said as she took a sip of her wine.

"I am glad you are enjoying yourself." Bruce replied with a smile as the men around him glared at him. Barbara was the centre of attention tonight. Dressed in a black dress that showed off her killer curves, and a good amount of her impressive assets, there were not a male within the restaurant that could stop their eyes from taking a second glance at the red-haired beauty.

"Bruce, I have an idea since the dessert haven't arrive as yet." Barbara spoke to him with a beautiful smile when the orchestra started playing music, and couples started walking onto the dance floor "Would you like to have a dance with me?"

"Of course, I would love to." Bruce smiled and offered her his hand, his palm facing upward "Shall we?" Batgirl smiled softly and placed her much smaller hand onto his palm, allowing her Dark knight to walk her to the centre of the dance floor.

It wasn't long before they were slowly moving around the dance floor with the rest. Barbara was clearly having the time of her life, as she danced with him with one of the happiest smiles he had ever seen on her.

"I didn't have the chance to say this when we first arrived at this place but… you look very beautiful, Barbara." Bruce said as he spun Barbara around while still holding her hand. Barbara She giggled and blushed, her cheeks turning a light pink, and he could tell by the twinkle in her eyes that she took his words more than just a heartfelt compliment.

"Bruce." The music stopped playing, but it took Barbara more than ten seconds to realise it. She let go of Bruce, but she didn't stop looking at him lovingly, while the smile and blush never left her face.

 **Later**

Bruce and Barbara left the restaurant as Alfred pick them up in the limo. Bruce and Barbara started making out the second they got into the limo completely forgetting about his butler who was driving.

"Hnn-uungh!" Barbara moaned as Bruce squeezed her round derriere making the lustful red head to tighten her hold around his waist. Their tongues fiercely engaged with one another, hooking and moving around there cavities playing a rough game of tug of war. "Mmm-mmm-mmm-gah-ah-aaaangh"

Bruce took a deep breath in order regain air as the same was done with Barbara as she moaned lewdly, licking her glossy lips. Bruce's shuddered as his groin pulsed around hers. It took the dark knight considerable restraint not pull his pants down and completely take his teammate chastity but he wouldn't, he did want her to be just another fling, he actually like her. The limo stopped in front of Barbara's house.

"Why don't we take this to my room?" Barbara was now grinding her wet panty clad pussy against his harden member.

"Why don't we?" Bruce replied with a moan, the pleasure was getting to him and he wasn't thinking clearly when they heard a knock on the window.

"Shit it's my father." Barbara said as she quickly jump off Bruce and started fixing herself up.

"Commissioner Gordon." As the window wine down a little.

"Mr. Wayne why are you parked in front of my house." The Commissioner of Police asked.

"I am here to drop your daughter off, I was driving down the street when I saw her." Bruce said with a smile. "And you know this place is not safe for a lady to walk down alone."

"That better be the only reason my daughter is in your car." The commissioner said as he glared at Bruce.

"Of course commissioner I would never try anything with your daughter." Bruce said as Barbara got the limo.

"Thanks for the ride Mr Wayne." Barbara said as she walked pass her father. "Goodnight dad."

2 months later

The Watchtower.

"Incredible." Superman said looking down at earth, before turning to Batman. "Does your stock holder's know about this Bruce?" Batman just walked up.

"A line item hidden in the Aerospace R&D budget." Batman replied as he glared at Clark for calling him by his real name. "This watchtower will act as an early-warning system for detecting threats of invasions."

"And a fully stocked kitchen." Flash commented as he, and Diana also with had an iced mocha in their hands walked up from another room. "Iced mocha?"

"No thanks." Superman replied.

Diana took a sip. "Hhmm.. They don't have these on Themyscira." Flash turned to her and clanked glasses.

"Stick around Princess I'll show you the rope's." Flash said with a smile.

Diana turn to Batman and smiled at him. "Maybe I will."

John and Hawk Girl floated down to them. "But what does this have to do with us?" Superman walked to the window, and explained how they should be a team.

"What like 'Super Friend's'?" Flash asked jokingly as Superman smirked.

"More like a 'Justice League'." One by one everyone walked over, and put their hands together.

"Mother's not going to like this." Diana said to herself. "But Man's world isn't all that bad." She glance at Batman again.

"It seems that I am not the only one interested in the big bat." Hawk girl said as he saw Diana looking at Batman.

Looking over to Batman Superman asked. "What about you?" Batman just stared at him.

"I'm not much of a 'people person'. But when you need help, and you will 'Call Me'." Batman said as he walked up to Hawk Girl and Diana and handed them his number. "Especially you two." As he sinks into the ground just in time to dodge a punch and a mace from the women.

Diana looked around. "Where's J'onn?" Looking up, and seeing him Superman flew up to talk to him. .

cut


	5. Chapter 5 In Blackest night 1

**Hawkgirl: Jay3000 don't own Justice League (Which is owned by Publisher: DC Comics, created by Gardner Fox and all the people who help him) OR ONE PIECE (owned by Oda and all the people who help him**

Everybody thoughts

 **Goddess/Gods/Comlink talk**

* * *

sneak13579

Jay3000: Ok then.

claymoredj

Jay3000: Sorry it took so long.

BruDia

Jay3000: Next chapter, and after I watch Killing Joker I just had to add her.

* * *

 **Last time**

"Stick around Princess I'll show you the rope's." Flash said with a smile.

Diana turn to Batman and smiled at him. "Maybe I will."

John and Hawk Girl floated down to them. "But what does this have to do with us?" Superman walked to the window, and explained how they should be a team.

"What like 'Super Friend's'?" Flash asked jokingly as Superman smirked.

"More like a 'Justice League'." One by one everyone walked over, and put their hands together.

"Mother's not going to like this." Diana said to herself. "But Man's world isn't all that bad." She glance at Batman again.

"It seems that I am not the only one interested in the big bat." Hawk girl said as he saw Diana looking at Batman.

Looking over to Batman Superman asked. "What about you?" Batman just stared at him.

"I'm not much of a 'people person'. But when you need help, and you will 'Call Me'." Batman said as he walked up to Hawk Girl and Diana and handed them his number. "Especially you two." As he sinks into the ground just in time to dodge a punch and a mace from the women.

Diana looked around. "Where's J'onn?" Looking up, and seeing him Superman flew up to talk to him.

Now

* * *

 **Chapter 5** **In Blackest Night 1**

* * *

 **7:30 pm**

They head towards a fancy looking building wearing their disguises, there are people queueing to get in and the line of people is so long the end can't be seen.

Bruce walks them both up to the door "Skywalker." he said to the doorman.

"Right this way Mr Skywalker." the doorman replied as he signal a young usher who lead them through the luxury interior to a VIP booth as they took their seats which hide them from the other people.

"Wow Bruce, I always wanted to come here." Barbara said with a smile on her face.

"I aim to please." Bruce replied

The waiter came with a bottle of wine in his hands "Complements of the house." As he placed it on the table before he left.

Bruce pours them each a generous measure "To new experiences." They clink their glasses and enjoy a taste

"Yes I hope I get another one later." Barbara licked her lips.

He passes her the restaurant's extensive and exotic menu, so many choices, and everything sounds divine. The waiter appeared to take the orders.

"I will have the grill chicken with a side of salads and chocolate cake for dessert" Barbara said to the waiter.

"I will have a grill lobster and also the same cake as my date." Bruce ordered

The order is noted and menus are removed, Barbara sits back, crossing her legs under the table, as she watches the handsome man opposite she gently runs her foot up and down his leg, he looks at her with hungry blue eyes and an adorable grin on his face, his eyes drop and when they stay lowered she smiles she always loves it when Bruce looked at her breast.

"Bruce." No response "Bruce!" Blues eyes meet her, shining with amusement "Oh, there you are, my face is up here by the way." she teased.

"I know." Bruce replied as a blushed appeared on her face.

She takes his hand and leans in close, her voice seductively low "I love that you love my outfit; I wore it especially for you." she grabs his tie and pulls him into a kiss

 **On the planet Ajuri**

"Order! Order!" An Alien said as the other alien continues to bicker among each other. "Order! Order!" He said again but they continue to ignore him.

"Silent!" A deep man voice said as an Alien face appeared on a spot light like monitor. The alien immediately stop bickering and turn towards the monitor. "This high tribunal is now called to an order, never before has been such a case that made all of us have put aside our different to pursue a goal." As two more alien heads appeared on the screen.

"Never before has there such a crime or person that has force us all to work together to take down this individual." The female head said as they all sit down.

"We are gather here to seek justice on one man." Male head 2# said as another alien touch a few things o his flying scoter as it came near to the monitor.

"Where is the accused?" Male head 1# asked the alien.

"He is still at large." The alien said.

"Man Hunter step forward." Male head 1# said as about eight androids march forward. "This is no ordinary criminal, finding him and bringing back with cause lots of destruction."

"Are you prepared for that?" Male head 2# asked.

"No man escapes the man hunter." The leader of the Man hunter said.

"No man escapes the man hunter." The others shouted.

"Show me our victim." The leader asked.

"He's from a place called Earth." The Alien said as he touch a button. "The Green Lantern known as John Stewart!" As an image of John appeared.

 **On Earth**

 **With Bruce and Barbara 7:45:pm**

The main courses arrive, they share their food a little, the young waiter returns to take away the empty plates and Barbara requests that the dessert is brought out as one large serving with extra cream and two spoons, The waiter nods and hurries away.

Leaning back once more, the redhead adjusts her dress and begin running her foot gently against Bruce's leg while they wait for dessert, he empties the second bottle of wine between their glasses.

Dessert arrives, a veritable mountain of chocolate and cream, Barbara grabs a spoon, and offers Bruce a sizeable mouthful, succeeding in getting a large amount of cream right on the end of his nose, laughing hysterically as he finishes his mouthful and cleans himself, he narrows his eyes and picks up the other spoon.

"Now Bruce, it was an innocent mistake, don't do anything rash."

"I wouldn't dream of it." the gleam in his ocean blues eyes, says different.

She opens her mouth trustingly and is surprised to get a mouthful of cake and cream, some of which is left on her lips, before she can lick them clean he claims them in a kiss taking it for himself "Oh yes". she moans as her spoon fell out of her hands. "I'll get it."

*ring*

"Hey dad." Barbara answered the phone as her father spoke. "Sorry Dad I'll be home soon."

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"I have been coming home late these few night and dad is worried so I promise him I would come home early tonight." Barbara said with a sad look. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Bruce said as he called for the check.

 **With John (4:45 pm Gotham city is 4 hours head of the city John is in)**

John is walking down the street in his old neighborhood in his disguise which consist of a trench coat with a yellow under shirt, blue pants and a pair of sun glasses over his face. "This place haven't change." He continue to walk until he reached a diner with some people watching a local game.

"Johnson shoots and score, the lone rangers takes the lead." The commenter said on the television as the people in the diner cheered.

John walked off when he look through the window of a market only to see the owner being rob. "It never changed indeed." As he hid himself.

"Hurry up old man before I buss a cap in your ass." The robber said as he grabbed the money from the shop owner and ran out. "Why work when you can steal." He ran into his car and sped off.

John sigh and he used his power ring to trap the wheels of the car. "What the hell." The robber press down the gas petal to go faster.

"They never learn." John said as he used his ring to lift up the car before slamming it back on the ground then he did it again this time even harder.

The shop owner ran out of the store only to see the money rain down on him. "What the he-" He looked up to see the robber high in the air and cover in a green light.

"Argh!" The robber shouted as he felt to the ground.

John walked away with a smile on his face, he walked for about a minute when a ball came bouncing towards him.

"May I have my ball mister?" A little boy said as John looked at him then back at the hoop.

"Wonder if I still have it." John said as he took the shot and miss.

"Wannabe baller." The little boy muttered as he ran after his ball.

"Back in the days you would have made that with your eyes close and one hand behind your back." A familiar voice said.

"Mr. Lawrence." A shock John said.

"You are not I my history class any more, call me Al." Al said as they shock hands.

"Guess I am a little bit rusty." John laughed.

"My grandson Presstan here, could give you some pointers." As the little boy came back with the ball.

"Grandson?" A shock John asked.

"You have been gone a long time John." Al said as they walked off together.

"Yeah, too long."

 **Gotham city**

Barbara open the door and enter but Bruce stop. "What are you waiting for?"

"The Commissioner is home." He said with her luggage in his hands.

"Well, yes, but he's a deep sleeper." Barbara frown.

He chuckled, ruffling his hair with his fingers. "I am certain that he will still hear us."

"Please?" She whispered with a small smile. He glared at her, but she could see his lips perking up at the corners.

 **Lime Alert**

"I can't stay," He warned her, She pushed him against a nearby tree and starting attacking his neck, he was moaning and before he knew it she was on her knees "Barbara you don't…" she looked up to him and gave him her evil smirk

"I want to." she quickly undone his pants again and started stroking his member, after a while She moved her head forward and licked the tip of his member making him throw his head back against the tree and moan very loudly. She took his entire length into her mouth and began to suck him, she started of slow but gradually went faster, taking him deeper.

" **Batman we have an eme-"**

 **"I am busy**." Bruce growled as he switch off the com link "Oh shit your good" Bruce moaned out, hearing him encouraged her to go faster and deeper.

"I wonder who that was." Barbara said to herself.

"I'm cumming!" His hand fisted in her hair and he looked down at her, she was looking back at him and their eyes met. Just the sight of her made him closer to the edge and then he exploded.

"Damn, it so thick." She took all he had a swallowed it all, licking her lips when she was done. She stood back up as he redone his pants then kissed her with so much passion, spinning her around so she was backed into the tree.

"Climb up the fire escape and I'll open the window for you," She directed and he nodded as she grab her bag of clothes and the dress that she'd worn to the restaurant.

 **Watch tower a minute earlier**

"So is there a Hawkboy?" Flash asked as Hawkgirl smile.

"There was but he wasn't ma enough to handle me." Hawkgirl said as she walked up to a blushing Flash. "And you aren't man enough either kid." As she fly towards J'onn.

"I will be doing maintenance." Hawkgirl said as she walked off.

Flash appeared behind J'onn who looked at him. "What? You can't blame a guy for trying and beside you ever get lonely?"

"More than you realize." J'onn said in a sad voice.

"J'onn I am sorry I never meant it like that." Flash said after realizing his mistake.

*beep*

The alarm when off. "An incursion!" J'onn said as they ran towards the glass window only to see the man hunter flying pass the watch tower.

"More like an invasion." Flash replied.

"I will notify the other, get Hawkgirl and meet me at the hanger." J'onn said as flash sped off. "Watch tower to wonder woman."

" **What is it J'onn**." Diana asked as John inform her. " **Sorry but I am dealing with some pig headed men who decided to blown up a volcano."**

 **"It's ok."** J'onn replied as he hag up and call Batman. " **Batman we have an eme-"**

 **"I am busy."** Bruce growled as com link was turn off.

 **"Superman, we have trouble**." J'onn said.

 **"Sorry J'onn but I am dealing with an Earthquake**." Superman replied as J'onn hang up and head for the hanger.

"What did the other say?" Flash asked.

"Wonder Woman is on another case, Superman is dealing with an earthquake and Batman would only say that he is busy." J'onn said.

"Typical." Hawkgirl growled. "Damn it, I wanted him on this mission."

 **With Bruce and Barbara**

 **LIME ALERT**

Bruce returned the attention and began kissing back. Barbara continued the kiss before she stopped and pulled back allowing Bruce to see her.

"You are the best kisser every." She said smiling gently down at him.

"I know." Bruce replied.

Barbara had changed into a skimpy see through blue nightie. The material was thin and the whole thing looked a little bit small on her but that only served to show more of her body as her two nipples were clearly visible underneath the fabric.

"Oh? You like it?" Barbara said motioning towards her attire. "I got it a while back went my father took me shopping." She said as Bruce looked up at her.

"You're beautiful Barbara." Bruce said. Barbara blushed.

"Thank you Bruce." She said and once again laid herself on top of him and kissed him once again this time opening her mouth and slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Bruce brought his hands up to her chest and gently cupped Barbara's breasts, squeezing and massaging them. Barbara moaned into his mouth as she felt him touch her. Guiding his hands she let him slide them under her nightie and onto her bare chest. Barbara felt Bruce growing member below her as he gently rubbed her nipples. Their kiss grew wetter as Barbara used her mouth more and began to rub her whole body up and down on top of Bruce.

Suddenly Barbara broke off the kiss and stood up a bit of saliva still on her lips as she licked it off. Reaching down she grabbed the hem of her nightie and pulled off her revealing a small red thong and her pair of lovely and soft breasts.

"Come here Bruce." She said lustfully as Bruce tackle her and took off his shirt and capture one of her erect nipples in his mouth.

"Oh yes! That's it! Dear god!" Barbara cried softly as Bruce used his mouth to pull and tug at her nipples sending waves of pleasure down her spine. Barbara wrapped her arms and legs around him as he went to work on her chest. Barbara felt him grow a little more down there and decided it was time.

Reaching down she and rip off his pants. "Easy girl, it's your turn now."

Back with the others

Argh!" Hawk Girl screamed as she crashes into a building.

The robot is ready to fire again when it gets punched by Superman.

"That is enough, what are you doing here?" Superman asked

The robot stands up. "We are here for John Stewart," The man Hunter inform him. Just as Superman and the others are getting ready to charge forward, a green shield comes out and blocks them. Everyone turns and sees The Green Lantern. "Are you the Green Lantern, John Stewart?" asks the metallic voice.

John nods his head. "I am," he says. The robot extends his hand.

"Your power ring," it says as John takes off his ring and hands it to him.

"John, what are you doing?" The flash asked.

Stewart looks at him. "This does not concern you; don't get involved," he snaps at Flash.

 **Back with Bruce and Barbara**

 **LEMON ALERT**

Bruce looked up into Barbara's eyes before he slowly licked the juice from her thighs and around her lips.

Barbara loved it how he looked at her. It just made it all the more wonderful when he reach the center. "Hm, hurry up you." She said showing some impatience.

Bruce smiled and slowly licked her outer lips. Flattening his tongue before moving all the way to the very top of her pussy, sucking on the clit causing Barbara to pant faster as her moan tells him to lick faster and harder.

Bruce grinned and lifted her legs and rested them on his shoulders. Before he could go back to slowly licking Barbara. She used her legs to pull him into her pussy. "I thought I told you to hurry up!" She moaned as his long and wet tongue invaded her extensively wet pussy.

Bruce grinned again, and quickly got to work on finding all of Barbara's sweet spots. She came in seconds, leaving his face covered in her juices. Barbara continued to moan, finding that Bruce wasn't letting her come down from her high and continued to lick her puffing lips. "I'm going to cum again!" she screamed again as her second orgasm approached before her first could leave.

Bruce stopped this time, slowly licking her gushing pussy. He unwrapped her loosened legs from around his head and stood to her feet to kiss her. She moaned tasting her own juices and licked around his mouth.

"Bruce take time, I am a virgin." Barbara moaned out.

"I will Barbara..." He slowly said, as he began to move himself in, inserting his member inside of her mound.

Barbara moaned, as his member was slowly entering her. He quickly thrust himself deep, breaking through the hymn, making her yelp out of pain in the process. But it didn't turn out as a painful scream, as Barbara was holding it in, biting her tongue for more resistance. Bruce stayed like that for a while, as he was unable to act for the moment, fearing that he might hurt Barbara a lot.

Barbara was still holding in the pain that she was feeling inside of her. However, it was starting to get a little better, as the more he thrust himself into her, the more the pain was slowly slipping away. And when the pain went away, it was replaced by a satisfying pleasure coming from down there again. It was safe for her to let go of the resistance, as she let out a soft moan.

Hearing her moan like that, Bruce was glad that she wasn't in pain anymore. "Well, mind if I go a little rougher than this?" he said, as he moved himself straight up, as he was ready to go rough on her.

He grabbed hold of her thighs once more, as he increased the speed of his thrust from normal to possibly extreme, depending on how far he could go.

Barbara was moaning out loudly of pleasure, as the large amount of pleasure was coming from down there once more. She didn't know that Bruce would be that good with mix breed power it's so amazing, and that he would give out that much pleasure inside of her.

"Oooohhh! Bruce...! So good...!" she moaned, as she ran her hands up to her breasts to squeeze them, trying to give out more pleasure from them as well.

He continued to go fast and hard into batgirl smiling, as he was able to know that she was enjoying it, a lot. And it again encouraged him to keep on going, no matter how much pleasure she had. "Barbara...!" He said, thrusting into her harder and deeper inside. He could feel the inner walls inside of her lower lips pulsing against his member, but he ignored it for the time being, as he was concentrating on one thing: to make her happy.

Barbara was moaning loudly and constantly of pleasure, as if each thrust he made was like thunder striking down in her pleasure spot. And because of the amount of power he had in them, her breasts escaped from her hold, as they were bouncing around and around each time he slammed himself into her.

"Bruce ..."she moaned out, unable to withstand the pleasure that she was receiving. And because of that, she was caught by surprise, as a pair of hands were wrapping around her waist and pulling her up from the ground, as she found herself clinging onto his body and riding on his member, while continuing to moan out of intense pleasure...

Bruce was enjoying it a lot. He was thrusting fast and hard into her, slamming her ass hard to send out vibrations from down there. The more he did her, the more his excitement was increasing, "Barbara...! I'm... I'm cumming!" He yelled out. However, he couldn't do that, as Barbara was moving herself up and down, slipping herself off from Bruce's hold. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to ride him, as she felt the climax of her own coming as well.

"Oooohhh! Bruce!" she moaned out of pleasure, Bruce wanted to cum outside, but Barbara was preventing him from doing that. And he couldn't hold in the amount of pleasure that he was having now, and the wave of pleasure was almost at the peak of it. And before he knew, he let it all out the inner walls of her mound was squeezing against his member hard, as her juice was mixed with his semen. And after a while has passed, they stopped crying out, as their climax has ceased themselves from continuing on.

The two of them were left panting heavily after that, holding onto each other for as long as they want. Barbara was feeling happy that the two of them climaxed together, as she was smiling through her gasp of breaths. Bruce, on the other hand, wasn't too sure if it was alright, because he had just climaxed inside of Barbara. And there is a large chance that she might get pregnant because of that.

However, he couldn't think of anything more, as he felt a sudden urge that told him to keep on going. And he couldn't resist it, as it felt too strong against his will. "No... I'm not done yet...!" he said, as he resumed his hard and fast thrust up into Barbara, making her gasp out of pleasure. His member was still hard, and his body was telling him to keep on going no matter what, until he couldn't take it anymore. 

On the Planet Ajuris 5

"We're sorry to interrupt, but John is our friend and we would like to see the charges," The man of steel said.

The judges' heads look at each other. "This is a public trial; you can stay but no more outbursts," The female judges said. The four members of the Justice League sit down in the front row.

"Your next witness, Prosecutor?" The male judge head asked.

"I would like to ask Ken'ja Ro to come to the stands to testify," The prosecutor said as an alien comes in; he is wearing a body suit and has sharp teeth

"State your name and occupation," The prosecutor said.

"Ken'ja Ro; I'm a pirate," He said hesitantly as he took off his glasses reveal his fly like eyes.

The prosecutor look on emotionless. "You are a criminal and you come to witness another's trial."

"I may steal but it's nothing compared to what he did," Ken'ja Ro pointed at John; just then, the light comes above Ken'ja Ro.

"Can you tell us you're encounter with Mr. Stewart?" The prosecutor asked.

Ken'ja Ro talks about how he was smuggling weapons to a resistance group and was intercepted by John Stewart; in the small skirmish, Ken'ja Ro was brought down on a moon by John's beam. Then he had several of his friends engage John and a stray beam from John bounced off the shield of one of the crafts and hit the Planet Ajuris 4 destroying it. "Three billion, that's how many were killed." The pirate. Everyone was shocked at the number of casualties.

"This is disturbing." One of the judges said. "We'll hold a small recess." As the hologram disappears.

 **On earth**

He glanced down at the sleeping beauty lying on his chest, her red hair curls tousled and making her look even sexier than he thought was humanly possible. He didn't think that he'd ever seen anyone so breathtaking in his life.

"Morning." She murmured, closing her eyes and snuggling even deeper into his embrace as her lips curved into a sleepy smile.

He tightened his hold on her, tipping his head to brush his lips against her head. "Morning."

Barbara stretched her lithe body, her breasts rubbing against him. She tilted her head and kissed him slowly and thoroughly. His hands slowly wandered over her deadly curves, exploring all over again what he'd only just been able to discover last night.

"Barbara! Can I come in?" The commissioner said as she jumped out of the bed.

"Bruce you have t-" Bruce was already gone. "Hide." As she got dress.

"Barbara!" Jim said.

"I am coming dad." Barbara growled. "I need to get a place of my own."

 **With The Justice League**

"It's obvious that pirate is lying. Give me five minutes and I will get the information out of him," Hawkgirl said with her mace in hand.

John shakes his head in frustration. "Listen all of you; no one is lying, you see that." John pointing to the space debris. "I did that, I am guilty," As the former Green Lantern held his head down as they carried him back to his cell.

"Three billion, I can't believe it," Hawk Girl said in shock.

Superman thinks for a moment. "Neither can I; I would like to take a closer look at the planet that was destroyed," he says.

"Why; no one is disputing it not even John who admitted it to doing it." Hawk Girl inform the man of steel.

"Maybe I am. Call it an Intuition "Superman said as he turn to flash. "Buy us some time, J'onn you are with me."

"That's a tall order you know, asking the world fastest man to slow it down." Flash said.

"You can do it." Superman and J'onn flew off.

"If Batman was here we would have solve this thing already." Hawkgirl said as she walked off.

"Note to self, get her mind of bats and unto me." Flash said to himself.


	6. Chapter 6 In Blackest night 2

**Jay3000 don't own Justice League (Which is owned by Publisher: DC Comics, created by Gardner Fox and all the people who help him) OR ONE PIECE (owned by Oda and all the people who help him**

Everybody thoughts

 **Goddess/Gods/Comlink talk**

Guest chapter 5 . Jun 13

Jay3000: She is a part of the harem and I will think about it.

* * *

 **Today is 4th year anniversary of when I posted Fairy Tail Akatsuki story in 2013 and also my birthday. Also today is the 3rd year anniversary of when I posted the Strongest Shield too in 2014.**

* * *

 **Stories that I may or may not publish next year**

 **Dark Flash**

Naruto and Esdeath grew up together in the clan but got separated when they clan got attack, three years later when Esdeath is on her first mission as member of the empire on her way to destroy a revolution army base. Naruto/Esdeath/?

 **Secret Saiyan**

This story begins after the Battle of the god's movie, Krillin is tired of getting his ass kick, dying and being save by Goku so he decided to go to Namek and made a secret wish to become a Saiyan. Krillin/Android 18/?/?

* * *

 **Last Time**

"It's obvious that pirate is lying. Give me five minutes and I will get the information out of him," Hawkgirl said with her mace in hand.

John shakes his head in frustration. "Listen all of you; no one is lying, you see that." John pointing to the space debris. "I did that, I am guilty," As the former Green Lantern held his head down as they carried him back to his cell.

"Three billion, I can't believe it," Hawk Girl said in shock.

Superman thinks for a moment. "Neither can I; I would like to take a closer look at the planet that was destroyed," he says.

"Why; no one is disputing it not even John who admitted it to doing it." Hawk Girl inform the man of steel.

"Maybe I am. Call it an Intuition "Superman said as he turn to flash. "Buy us some time, J'onn you are with me."

"That's a tall order you know, asking the world fastest man to slow it down." Flash said.

"You can do it." Superman and J'onn flew off.

"If Batman was here we would have solve this thing already." Hawkgirl said as she walked off.

"Note to self, get her mind of bats and unto me." Flash said to himself.

 **Now**

 **Chapter 6: In Blackest Night 2**

The judges come back in with Flash standing beside John. "The court will now reconvene. John, your friend Flash has agreed to defend you at the penalty of death," the judge said.

"That's how we solved our lawyer problem." Another Judge said.

"What the hell are you think you are doing." John growled he couldn't believe how stupid his friend was. "Why would you want to die with me?"

"Don't worry GL I got this in the bag beside we know you are not guilty." The Flash replied with a smile. "And we have a plan?"

"Idiots." John muttered.

"Now my first statement is to talk about the Bird and the bee." Flash said with a smile as Hawk Girl and John sweat dropped.

"You see there are birds...and there are... bees...when the bee likes, when the bee loves the bird, they have sex."

"What does this have to do with the case?" One of the judge asked.

"Hold on I am getting there." Flash replied as he continue with his story. "The bird got pregnant and had a baby pelican. They named it Oscar. Oscar grew up until he could fly so he could find out who his father was. Oscar lived with his mother in a birds' nest in a tree in Lake John Stewart."

"I can't believe this is happening." John sigh as he looked on.

 **With Hawk Girl in the Stands**

"Flash is buying time for Superman with that stupid story." Hawk Girl shook her head.

"Then Oscar flew away to find his father. On the way he found a crocodile named Dundee. Oscar asked Dundee to join him on his journey to find his father so they travelled to Australia. On the way, Dundee spotted a pack of Emperor Penguins." Flash continue as Hawk Girl looked over to where Ken'ja Ro was but he wasn't there.

"Where did that bastard go?" Hawk Girl said to herself as she got up and when to look for him.

Hawk Girl search a couple of rooms and buildings but she did not find him which really pissed her off. "Damn it, I can't believe he got away." She was heading back when she spot the members of the Green Corp they were in the cafeteria drinking.

She walks up to them. "Aren't you going to watch the trial?" she asks. The one with a round body stands up.

"Who can tolerate what was going on? John is a disgrace to the Lantern Corp," says the Round Lantern.

"Hm teammate, he deserved what he gets." Another one said.

"He's made the corp look bad." The human looking one said.

Hawk Girl glares at him. "So much for the loyalty of the Lantern Corp," She slammed her hands on the table.

"Don't get high and mighty with us lady." The Lantern shouted as he looked at her. "I can tell that you are just like him.

"I would warn you to stay away from him or you will reek of his stench!"

"Cowards!" Hawk Girl roared as she attacked the human looking one with her mace but his power ring protect him. "And you call yourself heroes!" She swings her mace hitting the Lantern into the other round Lantern.

They prepared their ring to attack but the bartender came running out. "Friends please, no weapons, please."

Hawk Girl throws her mace to a nearby wall. "I don't need this to take out some weaklings," she says as she charges the Lantern s.

Hawk Girl delivered several punches to the human looking one before sending him crashing with an upper cut. "Next!" The round one attack Hawk Girl only to be swatted away like a fly.

"Got you!" The fish/bird hybrid one tackled Hawk Girl only to receive an up kick that send him flying into the bar sign then he crashed into the bartender area. "Argh!"

Hawk Girl kip up only to see the pickle looking Lantern charging at her. "Hm." She dodged the attacks from his four arm with ease before she delivered a knee to his stomach before lifting him up and throw him into the path of the human looking Lantern who jumped over him.

"That was c-" A straight fist to the face from Hawk Girl send him crashing through the window.

"Bitch!" The round Lantern attack her only for Hawk Girl to dodge him.

"So the football wants another go." Hawk Girl delivered an overhead kick into the goal which was the same window as the other the human looking Lantern when through but the Kilawog caught him with one hand.

"How dare you attack a Lantern?" The Fish/bird Hybrid one attack Hawk Girl who dodged his attack and delivered a judo throw into the ground.

The Pickle looking Lantern attack her again only for her to throw him across the floor as he crashed into a table.

"Ahhhhh!' The Poke ball attack her only for Hawk Girl to catch him.

"You never learn do you?" She throw him into the ceiling.

"Argh!" The Poke ball screamed as he crashed into the ceiling then the wall and finally on a table which broke.

"Are you all done?" Hawk Girl said as the human looking Lantern came back into the fight only for Kilawog to create a wall with his ring.

"That's enough, Hawk Girl is right; John is one of us and I am going to help him," Kilawog said as he walks out and fly off followed by Hawk Girl.

"Isn't that Ken'ja Ro? What his going on?" Hawk Girl sees Ken'ja Ro getting paid by the Man Hunter. "I knew something wasn't one right with him"

 **The Courtroom**

"Then Johnnylocks jumped off quickly and went over to the middle-sized chair. But this chair was far too soft, and when he tried the porridge from the middle-sized bowl it was too cold. So he went over to the little chair and picked up the smallest spoon and tried some of the porridge from the tiny bowl." Flash said as a tick mark appeared on the prosecutor's face. "This time it was neither too hot nor too cold. It was just right and so delicious that he ate it all up. But he was too heavy for the little chair and it broke in pieces under his weight."

"That's enough you are just wasting time!" The judge roared.

"Who me, wasting time." Flash said in a confusing voice. "Are you sure?"

"Move out of the way." The Lantern said as he push pass John and the guards.

"What is it now?" The Judge growled as the Lantern fly towards him.

"I see my surprise witness his here." Flash said with a smile.

"Witness! What witness he wasn't even at the scene of the crime!" The prosecutor shouted.

"You want to tell that to his face." Flash said as the prosecutor backed away from the big Green Lantern.

 **Watch tower**

Batman had just reach inside the tower and was wondering where everyone was then remember that they were trying to call him earlier but he was busy. "It must be a big mission if everybody is gone." As he made his way to the monitoring womb. He walk for a while before he reached the room only to see the sexy leg and the nice ass of the amazon princess doing some stretches.

"Hera I needed that." Diana said as she finish up her stretching to get the feeling back in her leg after the hold volcano mission, she had to do some real heavy lifting to stop the flow of lava after the volcano erupted. "I should have rip those idiots a part instead of handed them over to the police."

"I thought you were with the others princes." Bruce finally made his presence notice.

"I would have if I wasn't on another mission?" A shock Diana said. "Thought you were with them myself." She pretended that she knew he was there the hold time.

"Same as you, I was busy." Batman replied as he walked passed her and took a seat.

"Do you think they need any help?" Diana asked as she took a seat too.

"I doubt it so sit back and relax." Batman replied, he was glad for the opportunity to be alone with her. "You look like you need it."

"Hm." Diana did not respond.

"I know a perfect way to relax." Batman said with a smile.

"I bet you do." Diana rolled her eyes, he's just like the men here.

"Yeah, how about a date?" Batman asked.

Diana just sat there and think. "Sure why not I have the perfect date." Diana said with a smile on her face.

"Something is not right here, she accepted too quickly." Batman said to himself. "She is up to something."

With Superman

Superman and J'onn look at the destruction of Ajuris 4 "See anything?" The Man of Steel asked.

"Where do you want me to begin; the loss of life, the debris or the emptiness of the planet?" J'onn responded in an impassive voice.

"No not up there but down there." Superman points his finger to the asteroids circling the remains of the planet.

J'onn's eyes open. "It can't be."

"Yes how can a moon this orbit a planet that is not supposed to be here." Superman said.

Back in Court

Up in the witness stand the Lantern that walked away from the fight is talking about how John saved his life. "So that is how John saved my life," Kilawog said.

"John is probably the most honest person I know, he would never strike first and has shown great restraint when dealing with criminals," The Lantern said.

"Thank Kilawog John couldn't asked for a better friend." Flash said as he put his hand on the big guy's shoulder. "Your next."

The prosecutor steps up. "Mr. Kilawog can you tell us what a Lantern does?"

"That's easy, we catch bad guys," The Lantern relied as the prosecutor smirks.

"That's good and all but how do you know?" The prosecutor deliver his follow up question.

"We just know," Kilawog said.

"Who gave you the right to decide?" The prosecutor shouted.

"We did," A voice said as three short purple looking people floating into the courtroom as John held down his head in shame.

 **Back with Superman and J'onn**

Superman is flying around the moon trying to find evidence that John did not destroy the planet. "J'onn, I hope you are doing better than me because all I am see are rocks." Superman said into the comm link.

"Yes I found something but I am not sure what it is." J'onn replied as he looked at the alien structure in front of him.

"Send me the coordinates." Superman said as J'onn told him, he flew for a while until he found where J'onn was. "What the hell." As he landed beside J'onn.

"Do you know what it does?" Clark asked.

"When I was a child on mars we used to have a toy called Loosatrons, they could project images over object and empty space." J'onn replied.

Superman looked at his friend. "So you think this is a bigger one."

"The engineering principles seem to be the same." J'onn replied.

"So you are saying that someone set up john." Superman asked.

"Yes but the real question is who and wh-Arghhhhhh!" J'onn was hit by a laser beam followed by superman.

"Arghh!" Both of them was send crashing into the rock before falling to the ground.

A ship being piloted by Ken'ja Ro appeared and started firing at the rock above them. The rock fell down on the two heroes as they tried to escape.

With Ken'ja Ro

Ken'ja Ro flew out of the canyon with a smile on his face. "The secret with stay buried with them kukukukuku." Laughed, he be a free man once John was dead. "Now to go and watch the rest of the tr-Argh!" His ship was hit.

Another ship fires at Ken'ja Ro. This ship is being piloted by Hawk Girl. "It seem I made the right move when I followed you." Hawk Girl said as she continue to fire at Ken'ja Ro who was trying his best to dodge it.

"Damn it who is that?" Ken'ja Ro ship was hit again.

"You won't escape you, bastard." Hawk Girl said as she targets the ship's engine and fire.

*boom*

She hit the ship's engine. "Damn it, I am going to d-" Superman grabbed him and flew out of the ship as it explodes. Superman flew back to where J'onn was and dropped Ken'ja Ro on the ground.

Hawk Girl's ship lands and in a few second the ship opens and Hawk Girl flew out of it. "I saw him leaving Ajuri five and decided to follow him." She looked back at the ship. "I had to borrow one of the star fighter ship."

"So he is the one behind this?" Superman asked.

"No but I did see him being paid by the Man Hunters." Hawk Girl inform them.

.

 **Watch tower**

Batman raise his arms before Diana's fists pummelled against his hands which like being hit by missiles. "So are you enjoying the date little man." This was their date fighting each other without using their full strength.

"Not what I had expected but I am glad." Knocking aside her next blow with his elbow, Batman threw a punch back which grazed her shoulder. Diana avoided the blow and flung a kick at his side, which he dodged away from and kicked out at her stomach.

"He's good." Diana said as she stood up to block a punch from Batman. "But I am better." As she push off Batman and delivered a spin kick that hits him across his jaw.

"Those are some powerful leg princess." Bruce rub his jaw as Diana attacked him with a barrage of punches and kicks. "I am really enjoying this date."

"Hm." Diana would never admit it but this was fun, she never met an opponent that could match her in combat like Batman. "Hera give me strength." As she delivered a punch that Bruce block but the force of it sends his skidding across the room.

 **With The Man Hunters**

"It is time brothers." The leader of the Man Hunter said. "It's time to avenge a thousand years of grievances." As he points his staff.

"Time to regain what is ours!"

"Yeah!" They all cheer.

The leader puts out his hands to silent them. "Our plans have work so far, we have stain the reputation of the Lantern corp."

"We even mange to get the leader of the Lantern corp to leave their planet, yes they are here the guardians of Oa!"

"Destroy the guardians." The other shouted.

"No my brother not yet but their time will come." The leader said to calm them down. "And make no mistake they will burn for their crime against us, remember we are the Man hunters!"

"No man escape the Man Hunters!"

"No man escape the Man Hunters!"

"No man escape the Man Hunters!"

 **Back at the courthouse**

"We are the Guardians of Oa and we give the Lanterns their power rings," One of the guardians of Oa said.

The prosecutor glares at the three newcomers. "So if the Lantern does something wrong it's not your fault?" The prosecutor asked.

"You misunderstand, we give the ring to the Lantern because we trust their judgment," The Guardian said hoping to save his credibility in the court.

"Enough; How much more do we need to hear, we demand a decision," The prosecutor roared.

"I object, I have another withne-"

"Overruled!" All three Judges shouted at the same time.

"We have heard all the cases we will now make a verdict in one moment," Judge number 1 said as their video screens turn off.

"Sorry John, I tried everything I watch on Judge Judy." The Flash said with a crestfallen look.

"I wish you hadn't," John growled.

After waiting for five seconds, the judges' screens come back on. "We have reached a verdict."

"That was quick." The Flash whispered to John.

"Do you have anything to say before we pass down our judgement?" The Judge asked.

"No." Was John's only reply.

"John Stewart you are found guilty of involuntary genocide. Your punishment is death along with his lawyer!" The Judge stated. A dome shaped object appeared from the ground which made the Flash scared.

"Hey argh!" The Guard shock Flash. "I want appeal, the judges are bias!"

"Will you shut up and take your punishment like a man." John growled. "We must learn to take the consequence of our action!"

"Action for what it was an accident that you destroy that planet!" The Flash shouted. "You were doing your job accidents happen."

"Yeah, an accident that killed millions of people!" John shouted which shut up the Flash as they were toss in the dome chamber.

Gas starts to pour in, John looks at Flash.

*cough*

*Cough*

The two heroes fell to the ground.

"Stop!" Superman shouted as he bust through the previously fix glass. Clark knock out several guards before he punched a hole in the dome and widen it as he enter. He grabs John and Flash. "Sorry I'm late,"

"How dare you!" The Judge roared.

"John Stewart is innocent," Clark boldly declares. He reaches for his ear piece. " **That's your cue Hawk Girl,"** He whispers in the mouth piece that is attached to his ear piece.

 **Back at the giant projector**

" **Loud and clear,** AHHHHHHHHHH!" Hawk Girl started to spin before she released her mace into the projector destroys it reveling an intact Ajuris 4.

 **The Courtroom**

The courtroom is shocked as J'onn brings in Ken'ja Ro. "Ajuris 4 was never destroy it was an illusion and as we say on my planet John was frame!"

John who just woke up sees him and throttles him. "You, why did you do it?" He demands with venom in his voice.

Ken'ja Ro shakes in fear. "For money."

"Who's?" John roared

"The Man Hunter's," He said which Guardians and John.

"Let's go!" Superman ordered as he and J'onn flew off.

"GL!" Flash shouted as he ran up to John stopping him from beating the hell out of the alien. "He's not worth it." As he sped off. John put out his hand as the ring fly towards him and when on his fingers then he flew off.

 **With the Guardians of Oa**

"We are too late they are gone." The three Guardians start to rush out, but Flash runs up beside them. "Mind telling me what is going on?"

The short Guardians continue to walk. "We don't have time." One of them says just to be intercepted by Superman.

"What's this all about?" the Man of Steel asked but they ignored him too.

"Where is the Man Hunter?" John asked.

"They are heading back to Oa."

"What? They have been there before?" A shock John asked.

"Yes we were the one who created them."

"Say what?" The Flash said.

"The Man Hunters were before we founded the Lantern Corp; they were peacekeepers but we found out they had faulty programming so we regulated them to lesser duties: hunting, guarding and retrieval, they didn't seem to mind," The head Guardian said.

"You should have shut them down." Superman said.

"Not out loud any way." John said.

"What could they be after?" The man of Steel asked.

"They are after the power core on Oa." The head Guardian said as they walked off. "We have to stop them."

The Justice League, minus Hawk Girl and the Guardian, rush to Oa.

 **Watch tower**

Bruce leaned backwards enough for one of Diana's punches to hit the extent of her reach half an inch from his nose. Grinning, he latched onto her wrist with both hands and twisted sharply, using the leverage to hoist his fellow hero onto his back before bucking her sharply over his head and slamming her down onto her back on the ground.

Before she could move to get up however, he flipped himself around and straddled her stomach, pinning her wrists down on either side of her head

Bruce smirked, "Enjoying yourself, Princess?" Diana's response was to swear and flip him over onto his back while she straddled him herself. He simply smirked again, "Oh, so you want to be on top for your first time, then?"

Another torrent of swear words later and a fist powered into Bruce's cheek, jerking his head to one side. Diana continued to pound on his face for a few minutes before Bruce acted. "How dare this man talk that way to me?"

Suddenly he moved, flipped her over onto her back before rolling her onto her front, grabbing her arms and yanking them behind her back. Leaning down, he breathe into her ear, "I win." As a blush appeared on her face.

"I loss." Diana said to herself she had never loss a fight to a man before so she did not know how to feel. Bruce got up off her and helped her up.

"Sorry princess but your fighting style gets predictable when you get angry, you need to work on that." Batman said as he walked towards the door. "So you can last longer on our next time." As he left the room in time as Diana throw one of the weights at him.

"Damn bastard." Diana growled as her heart started to beat fast. "What is happening to me Aphrodite?"

 **Surface of Oa**

An army of Man Hunters attack the fortress of the Guardians while the cannons on the fortress shoot some down. "Don't let up brothers they are weakening!" The leader of the Man hunter shouted as they continue their assault.

One of the man hunter cut a hole into the fortress and reprogram the machine and shut down the defence system.

"Continue they can't last forever!" The leader shouted as they started attacking the remaining Guardians who had protect themselves with a shield. "Rip them t-"

Flash is inside the green bubble of John Stewart. While Superman and J'onn fly out to engage the Man Hunter army.

"They can't stop us brothers, no one can!" The leader shouted.

Flash land on the surface and started to fight off the invading hunters when he stopped and was surrounded by them only for all of them to be cut in half by John's ring. "I got your back!" John said with a smile.

"Watch out!" Flash shouted as John used his ring to protect himself before he charged at the Man hunters and cut them in half.

"Used the guns!" The leader of the Man Hunters shouted as he realise they were losing.

They fired the huge gun at John and the others. "Not so fast!" John created a dome over them with this ring.

*boom*

The explosion destroy several of the Man Hunters that was surrounding them except for John and the other who did not have a scratch on them. They continue their assault as J'onn took out the one controlling the guns but they got into trouble because they were outnumbered.

*boom*

Several of the Man Hunters where destroy as Hawk Girl and the other Lantern that she fought against arrived. "I will take the north section and you take the west." The poke ball said as they all started attacking the Man Hunters.

"Ah!" Hawk Girl and the Lantern destroy all the guns that they came across.

 **With the leader of the Man Hunters.**

The leader watched as he saw two of the guardians fell to the ground before making is move, he cut a hole in the shield and destroy the door to the Lantern's Core.

 **With John**

John saw the Man Hunter leader entering the core room and decided to take a short cut by cutting a hole in the ceiling. "Where is he?" John said to himself as he floats down. "Argh!" He got electrocuted and felt to the ground.

The man hunter floats towards the core only to be covered by John's ring. "Man Hunter stop!"

"Why should I? I am only taken what is ours!" The Leader of the Man Hunters said.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"Our power, the guardians stole it from us." He used his staff to free himself and started firing at John who dodged the attacks.

"It was never yours!" John shouted as the two powers clash.

"So what, we deserved it." The Leader of the Man Hunters over powered John's ring and slammed his staff into his stomach. "Why are you protecting them when they betrayed you too?" He sends John crashing into the ground.

"Now to get what I deserved." The Leader of the Man Hunters floats into the core. "GARHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NO!" John roared, he had fail.

. "I am the power," The Leader of the Man Hunters said as his outer shell broke off revealing a dark shell, " **GARGHHHH**!" He continue to scream as he started to grow.

"Argh!" John screamed as the energy surge hit him too.

" **Yes, yes!"** The Leader of the Man Hunters started to go up into the air until he destroy the building he was about 20 feet tall.

Just then, energy starts to leave the Lantern s and the Guardians. The Guardian starts to fall down. "All is lost," The Leader of the Guardians said as John caught him.

John gets up and gently lay him on the ground. "Not while I'm around." As he started to walk towards the unstable Lantern core. He uses the last bit of energy in his ring to fly up and gather more power.

"In blackest day, in darkest night no evil shall escape my sight." John said as he started to absorb the energy. "For those who worship evils might." He struggled as he absorbed the Man hunter, he put his hand in the air." Beware my power green Lantern's light," John shouted as he sends a beam of green light with the Man Hunter into space.

The powers when back to all of the people of Oa. "We chose wisely when we offered you the ring/" As they bow. "John Stewart."

"Thank you for choosing me." John replied with a bow of his own.

The battle was over, the Man Hunters were destroyed and the Lanterns and their allies gathered.

"Hahahahah, you are some fighter lady." The poke ball said.

"Don't I know it?" The human looking Lantern said as he rubbed his jaw remember how she kicked his ass as John floated towards them.

"John, you ok?" Kilawog asked as he puts his hand on John's shoulder. The Lanterns turn to their last member.

"Sorry John, we should have known better," The poke ball said.

John turns around. "You should have," He said with disappointment in his voice as they held their heads down.

"How are you John?" J'onn asked his friend.

"You guys believe in me went I did not believe in myself." John said as Flash put his hand on his shoulder.

"What are friends for GL?" The Flash said with a smile.

"Let's go home." John gathers the Justice League into his green orb and flies into space AT very fast speed.

 **Watch Tower**

Batman and Diana was sitting at the monitor womb they have been sitting there in silent since their 'date' and Diana's destruction of the room in a fit of anger. "So do you think the others will come back soon?" Batman asked as Diana ignored him. "They have been gone a long time.

" **You can't stay mad at him forever, you are on the same team after all."** Aphrodite said to her.

"Yes they have." Diana finally replied. Her Goddess was right and beside she only lost because of her anger.

"I never did ask you how your mission went." Batman said.

"It was fine, some idiots wanted power from Ares so they decided to give him an offering by sacrificing millions." Diana growled at the stupidity of men's world. "They cause a volcano to erupt."

"Some people would do anything for power." Batman said as he looked at her. "So would it have work if they had gotten away with it?"

"That bastard Ares would have love it and he probably would have given them power too." Diana growled she never liked the God of War. "He loves chaos and destruction."

"I see and I am glad you were able to stop them and save those people." Batman said with a smile. "And that you came back without any injury."

" _ **He really does care about you?"**_ Aphrodite said to her champion.

"He really does." Before Diana could say anything an alarm goes off. "Batman!"

"Already on it." Batman said as he type on the computer to see who was coming. "Oh it's ok, it's superman and the others."

End


	7. Chapter 7 The Enemy Below

**Hawk Girl: Jay3000 don't own Justice League (Which is owned by Publisher: DC Comics, created by Gardner Fox and all the people who help him) OR ONE PIECE (owned by Oda and all the people who help him**

Everybody thoughts

 **Goddess/Gods/Comlink talk**

Jay3000: I have posted my Naruto/Akame Kill crossover so check it out.

* * *

Guest chapter 6 . Oct 27

Jay3000: Most about Batman because he will be in all the episodes, one way or another

Guest chapter 6 . Oct 27

Jay3000: Some of them on your listen is in it.

Batfan chapter 6 . Aug 19

Jay3000: I am not good at writing personality of character from show but I will try.

Guest chapter 6 . Aug 19

Jay3000: It is one.

kaijin36

Jay3000: Glad you liked it and thank you.

HyperA1985 chapter 6 . Aug 19

Jay3000: Thank you and I am not sure as yet.

BruDia

Jay3000: You will but not as yet.

zehendner

Jay3000: Sorry it too so long.

* * *

 **Last Time**

"Some people would do anything for power." Batman said as he looked at her. "So would it have work if they had gotten away with it?"

"That bastard Ares would have love it and probably would have given them power too." Diana growled she never liked the God of War. "He loves chaos and destruction."

"I see then I am glad you were able to stop them and save those people." Batman said with a smile. "And that you came back without any injury."

 ** _"He really does care about you?"_** Aphrodite said to her champion.

"He really does." Before Diana could say anything an alarm goes off. "Batman!"

"Already on it." Batman said as he type on the computer to see who was coming. "Oh it's ok, it's superman and the others."

 **Now**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 The enemy below**

* * *

Batman just arrived at the watch tower and was walking towards the womb when he heard a voice calling his name. He ignored the voice and continue walking when suddenly Flash appeared before him.

"Hey Bats, I was wond-"

"No." Batman replied and push pass him.

"But Bats?" Flash tried to say.

"I said no, now leave me alone." Batman glared at him.

"O-ok." A scared Flash stuttered as he sped off.

"Good riddance." Batman said as he continue to walked for a minute when suddenly he was grabbed by Hawk Girl and slammed into the wall with her mace pointed at him.

"You are going to be our partner in the mission Batman." She growled at him. "Even if I have to beat y-"

"Well, I do like it rough." Batman said huskily which made Hawk Girl blush. "Do you?" He grabbed her ass.

*boom*

There was a hole under his crotch area in the wall. "Touch my ass next time without permission and I won't miss." Hawk Girl said as toss him over her head.

"I also like strong women." Batman landed on his feet.

"Just followed me to the transporter." Hawk Girl growled as she walked off swaying her hips unconsciously. "The only reason why I ask you is because you are the only one who can help us."

"So what is the mission?" Batman asked as he followed her.

"It's a capture and interrogate mission." Hawk Girl said as they entered the room to see Flash. "His name is Menus, a billionaire arms dealer."

"I have heard of him, every time police was about to close in on him when he would suddenly vanished with all the evidences." Batman said as he walked up to the computer. "That was three years ago."

"Hey bats!" Flash shouted as Batman ignored him.

"He has resurface and we need your expertise in order to sneak up and catch him before he can escape." Hawk Girl said.

"Isn't that why you have Flash for?" Batman asked.

"Flash style with attract a lot of attention which I don't want." Hawk Girl said.

"Hey I can do things quietly." Flash protest but one look for Hawk Girl and Batman shut him up.

'"Fine let's go." Batman said as they all step into the teleporter.

 **With the others**

Superman, John and Diana was in the lunch room talking while have some lunch. "Man's world is a lot different than I imaging it to be."

"What do you mean?" Superman asked.

"Well is not as barbaric and evil as my mother told me." Diana said as they listen. "There are good men here as well as evil men."

"I see." John said.

"I have come to like it here." Diana said as Superman smiled.

"Have you guys seem Batman?" Diana asked as the two man look at her wondering why she would be asking for him of all people.

"Why ae you a-" John tried to said when J'onn the Martian Man Hunter flies down.

"We have a problem." Everyone turns to the Martian. "A nuclear submarine is about to hitting the ocean floor. The crew members are going to die if we don't act." Said the Martian.

"Let's move!" The Justice League rush to the Javelin. The ship exits the watch tower and heads to earth.

 **Ocean, USS Defiant (Submarine) few minutes earlier.**

"Sir, unidentified craft approaching." A man said looking at the radar.

"Bering Zero, One, Zero." The Captain, A dark-skinned man with a moustache walked over, and looked down. "At this depth? Establish radio contact." He ordered a woman behind him who nodded, and pressed a few buttons.

"I've tried all frequencies, no responses." The woman replied.

"Whatever it is, it's big, and closing in fast." The first man said as the Captain turned forward.

"Evasive maneuvers. Down twenty degree's." The sub started sinking deeper as a big jet looking sub sailed up to them.

"It's still closing sir!" The first man yelled before they were rammed. A red light, and alarm came on while the sub shook.

"Damage report!" The captain yelled as the woman looked to her screen.

"Starboard's rudder's are out!" The first man looked at his screen.

"The hostile craft's returning!" The Captain pulled down a receiver, and gave out orders.

"Prepare torpedo tube's." The first man turned to him.

"There's no time!" They were rammed again.

"This is the USS Defiant. We've sustained heavy damage we're going down. Repeat we're going down." The woman gave out a distress signal as they crashed on the ocean floor.

 **Unknown ship.**

"My king, the ship has been disable." The man said as he turn to look at the man that was sitting in the captain's seat. "Any other orders."

"Let it sink." The man said.

 **Superman, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman. A Few Minutes Later.**

Lightning flashed as they were flying in a storm to where the distress signal from the USS Defiant is signaling. "Do you have any idea what happened?" Diana asked Superman who looked over to her.

"Who knows, they could have just scraped up against something. But we should be ready for anything." He explained.

Green Lantern spoke out. "USS Defiant this is the Justice League, help is on the way." They went underneath the water and started looking for the sub.

"I've locked on to the distress beacon, we're close." Wonder Woman said looking at the screen as Superman stood up, and pointed ahead.

"We're not the only ones!" In front of them is a huge sub that started firing at them. Green Lantern dodged the missiles, and led the ship in to a canyon eventually getting the sub caught in it.

"Ha! Lost them." Green Lantern said before looking forward, and seeing two more subs.

"Yeah, you lost them." Superman replied sarcastically as he stood up, opened a compartment, and took out a breathing mask. "Those Sailor's won't stand a chance if we keep playing cat, and mouse let's go." He ordered walking out with Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern.

The sub fired two more missiles that hit the Javelin as John used his ring to protect them. The three Justice attack and destroy the subs that they see and was heading towards USS Defiant (Submarine)

"What are you doing here?" They saw a man in green/gold armor with blonde hair, moustache, goatee, silver earrings, and necklace, holding a trident. "You have violated the southern boarders of Atlantics, leave now or you will be destroyed!"

"We apologize for the intrusion but we were responding to a call for help." Superman pointed to the USS Defiant (Submarine).

"They should have stayed on the surface where they belong instead of in my ocean." The blonde hair man replied.

"Please, the people on the ship will drown if we don't help them." Diana plead.

The man narrows his eyes "Take the crew but the ship stays."

"No way, we're leaving without the ship." John growled, he was ready to attack the blonde but superman cut him off. "That a nuclear core, we can't leave it here." He pushed pass superman.

"What makes you think you have a choice?" The Blonde growled as John eyes glow green.

"We don't have time for this, we have to save the people on board." Superman said.

"Hm." John growled as they floated over to the ship as John created a bubble with a tube that attached to the sub for Superman and Wonder Woman could save the sailors."

 **With The blonde**

"Do you think this wise my king?" The man asked but the blonde did not respond, he just stood there and watch.

"That's the last one!" Superman shouted.

"Escort them to the surface." The Blonde said.

 **With the justice league.**

John broke the surface with the sailors in his bubble and flies them to safety as Superman flies over to the blonde.

"You know, this could have been avoided?" The man of steel said.

The man snorts. "What do you mean?"

Superman sighs "Come and make your case at the General Assembly at the United Nations in two days for peace.

"You would have me beg them like a commoner." The blonde growled.

"No Stand before them like a King." Superman flies towards the Wonder Women who was in the Javelin then they takes off.

 **Atlantis Throne Room.**

"The surface dwellers are barbaric! They sail their weapons in our sea, and pollute it." A soldier with a black goatee said to Atlantis' Ruler. A man in green robe's with long brown hair in a ponytail standing beside him. "There's only one way to make sure Atlantis' safe. And my troops are ready to take action." He finished.

"What kind of action?" Arthur asked the soldier. A woman with long red hair in a green dress, and eye's with a golden-spiked tiara, walked up holding a baby boy with blonde hair, and green eye's walked up, and stood beside Aquaman.

"We have the technology to wipe them off the face of the Earth, just give the order." The man said.

Aquaman took a breath before replying. "General Brak, I decide policy here, not you."

General Brak eye's widened before talking again. "How long must we stay back?"

The brown-haired man stepped forward raising his hand. "Hold your tongue! General Brak, your King has spoken." He said.

General Brak stood back, and bowed. "I'm sorry your Highness."

Aquaman looked to the woman for a moment before turning back. "General Brak, I'll consider your plan. But this is serious, I'll need time on the matter." He left with the woman following after him.

 **With Batman, Flash and Hawk Girl**

"I think I have some theories on how he keep on vanishing." Batman said they stood on the building opposite Menus hideout. "But I have to make sure."

"So what's the plan?" Hawk Girl asked as she lean on the wall, they had only been her for a couple hours.

"I still need some more time to scout out his security system." Batman said.

"Why don't I check it out for you, it will only take a second." Flash said with a smile.

"No, we don't know how advance their security system is." Batman said as Flash frown.

"Then why don't you use one of those portal of yours to get in?" Flash asked.

"He don't know the layout of the building, he could appeared right under the camera." Hawk Girl said as Batman nodded his head.

"Take this." He gave them binoculars. "Hawk Girl, you will check out the place from the sky, Flash from the streets but don't get too close to the building."

"What about you Batman?" Hawk Girl asked.

"I will check out thing from the shadows." Batman said as he vanished.

 **With Arthur**

Arthur was with his wife holding their son. His son reached up, grabbed some of his hair, and tugged down. Aquaman chuckled at him. "He has a strong grip Mera."

Mera walked over, and smiled. "He takes after his father." Their son soon fell asleep, and he put him his crib.

Arthur sighed. "What kind of future am I making for our son?" He asked pacing around the room.

"Whatever you decide, I'm sure it'll be the right decision." She held his hands in her own. "Your hands are strong, and noble I'll gladly place my fate in them." She gave him a quick kiss, and left the room leaving Arthur to his thoughts.

 **At the Watchtower.**

"I'm sorry General, lives' were at stake, and there was nothing we could do." Superman said into his phone.

The others are on the other side talking. "The Admiral's right. We shouldn't have left the sub, and it's in the hands of a mad man." Green Lantern angrily said.

Wonder Woman turned to him. "He's not a mad man. He's just looking out for his people."

."So who's going to protect us from him?" John growled as he walked off.

"I wish Batman was here." Diana said to herself. "He would know what to do."

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

 **With Flash, Batman and Hawk Girl**

"Time to move in." Batman said as Flash jumped up in excitement.

"Finally." Flash said as Batman glared at him. "Sorry."

"Hawk Girl and I will entered the building and locate Menus." Batman said as they nodded their heads. "When we find him, I will give you the signal to charge in and take out his lackeys."

"Now you are talking." Flash said with a smile.

"Any objections Hawk Girl?" Batman asked her with a smile.

"Yes, I want to be the one to make him squeal." Hawk Girl said with a smile.

"Let's go." Batman said he wrapped his hands around her waist as she growls. "It's to keep you safe while we travel." As they sink into the ground.

 **Watch Tower**

Green Lantern stormed up to Wonder Woman, and J'onn. "I knew we couldn't trust that Fishman! The sub was stripped, and the plutonium is gone!"

"And you think Aquaman's responsible?" Wonder Woman asked him as he snorted.

"Who else Princess?" John growled. "We are going back to Atlantic and kick his ass!"

Superman turns from the screen "If you're looking for Aquaman he's not in Atlantis." He said. They turn to the screen and see Aquaman walking past a police barricade in New York. He then enters the U.N building and walk into a closed session of the General Assembly

 **Aquaman at the World Assembly.**

In the General Assembly Aquaman just finished listing his demands a man from France stands up. "Your demands are outrageous. It will cripple the global economy." He said.

Aquaman just stands there impassive. "Your problem, not mine." He said

Another diplomat stands up. "Who are you making such demands?" He asked

"I am the born ruler of Atlantis." Said the king.

"A nation we don't even recognize." Said a man sitting in front of a Russian flag.

Aquaman starts to walk out but is stopped by Superman "I gave them a chance for peace and this is the reaction." Said Aquaman as he points to the angry diplomats in the room.

Superman sighs "This stuff takes time be patient." He told the fish king.

Aquaman snorts. "I am wasting my time." He says as he walks off.

"Wait." Wonder Woman walked in front of him, only for Aquaman to roughly push her to John.

"A real prince charming." John said as Aquaman walked out of the building.

When they got to the doors he was attack by reporters. "Hey Aquaman, is it true that you came here to start a war."

"Why did you come here?"

"Is it true that you aren't a real king?"

Aquaman ignored the reporters and walked pass them when a rocket was fired at him blowing up near him sending Aquaman to the ground.

"No." Superman whispered as he flew over and saw Aquaman's eyes rolling back in to his head.

 **With Batman and Hawk Girl**

Hawk Girl and Batman was hiding in a small closet as they watch Menus entered the room. "So went are we going to make our move?" Hawk Girl said but she receive no answer. "Batman, Batman."

"Would you stop that, I can fight like this." Batman growled.

"Stop what?" As Hawk Girl Continues.

"Easy Bruce, this not the place and time." Batman said to himself as Hawk Girl continue to rub her ass on his cock. "She is doing this on purpose."

"He's about to leave." Hawk Girl told him.

"Now Flash!" Batman growled.

*alarm*

"What is going on?" Menus shouted as he looked on the screen and saw Flash Attacking his guards. "Shit, the Justice League." As he took out a device and press it.

"He vanished." Haw Girl said.

"No he just turn invisible." Batman said as he jumped out of the closet and threw a Batarang.

"Argh!" Menus shouted as the device explodes.

"You aren't going anywhere." Hawk Girl said as she grabbed him by his shirt and lift him in the air. "Where are you hiding the weapons?"

"I am not scared of yo-arghhhhhh!" Hawk Girl punch him in his stomach.

"Last chance, where are the weapons?" Hawk Girl shouted.

"In my ass!" Menus shouted only to receive another punch. "Hahaha like you would kill me." As he was thrown into the wall.

Hawk Girl growled as she took out her mace. "That may be true but I could break every bone in your body."

"Go ahead, I dare you." Menus said when suddenly Batman grab him and threw him through the window. "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"You do remember that we are on the 87th floor, right." Hawk Girl said.

"I know." Was Batman only reply as they just stood there and looked at each other.

"Arghhhhhhhhh!" Menus drop from the ceiling through a darkness portal only for Batman to catch him.

"Now I believe the lady ask you a question." Batman said.

"It's in Spain….." The man started spill his guts. "I even wet my bed until I was 16."

"Damn, he's good." Hawk Girl said with a smile. "May be I will give him a chance to date me after all."

Metropolis News.

" _And after the explosion, the Justice League took Aquaman to the hospital._ " Snapper Carr reported as the scene of Superman with Aquaman flying off from the scene played. " _We have not received any word about Aquaman but we do is that he is in critically condition and may not make it through the night._ "

General Brak turned off the screen as a brown-haired man in Aquaman's robes walked in. "We can't let this attack go unpunished." He said.

General Brak walked up. "With all due respect Lord Orm, but you don't have the authority to give orders. The King is. ."

Orm interrupted him. "The King's may be dead and the surface dwells must pay. And the Prince is still an infant."

General Brak continued explaining. "Even so the law must . . ."

Orm interrupted him again. "The Prince will take the throne when he comes of age."

Mera walked in with a worried look. "Orm, did you hear?" She asked.

Orm walked up, and hugged her. "Oh dear Mera, I'm so sorry for your loss, no all of Atlantis does."

Mera broke the hug, and looked at him. "You speak as if he died."

Orm sighed before explaining. "He may be right now but who knows what the surface dwellers will do to him."

 **Metropolis Hospital.**

In the hospital the doctors were working endlessly to save Aquaman. For two hours they tried everything but couldn't help him.

"What's the status doc?" Diana asked.

The head doctor turns to her. "I don't know what's wrong; his physiology is different than most humans." He stated.

"Can you help him?" Superman asked.

"I don't know if we can."

"I can help Aquaman." They turned around, and saw Batman walk out of the shadows.

"Batman." A shock and excited Diana said.

"J'onn inform me of the situation." Batman said as he walked up to them. "Now followed me."

They rushed Aquaman to the room where Batman had set up a healing tank, and put him in it. Batman gave the Doctor a clipboard. "Keep saline levels at three-point three percent."

"Amazing, how did you guess that?" The doctor asked.

"He's a fish out of water doc, salt water." Batman replied as he walked out of the room.

 **Later.**

"He's coming too." Superman said seeing Aquaman move.

Green Lantern walked over to the front of the tube. "Good, now maybe we can get some answers." He started banging on the tube. "What did you do with the plutonium?!" Aquaman woke up, looked at him, and jumped out of the tube.

"Plutonium?" He asked.

Green Lantern glared at him. "The ones on the sub. You stole it!"

Aquaman looked at him confused. "My orders were to leave the sub as it laid."

"Like I am going to believe that." John said as Aquaman started walking out.

"Someone tried to kill me and I am going to find out who." Aquaman said.

"Wait I can help." Batman said as Aquaman turned to him, and raised an eyebrow. "But you will have to trust me."

 **Few Minutes later**

Outside Paramedics were taking Aquaman to an ambulance as reporters started swarming around them as the Justice League are watching from on top of surrounding buildings. "I hope your plan works Batman." Wonder Woman said in to her earpiece.

"There!" She said pointing down at the ground at a man beside a mailbox.

"I see him." Batman replied throwing a batarang at the man who's aiming a bazooka at the hospital, and hits it causing the missile to hit the ground.

The man ran in to a manhole as Superman followed, and tried opening it, only to be shocked when he touched it. "Arghhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Batman, and J'onn came down, J'onn phased down to the man now in a red, silver trimmed suit passed him riding on a bike. "Diana he's headed towards you."

"I'm on it!" Wonder Woman punched the pavement created a hole just as the man passed. Wonder Woman flew ahead, and dropped down to him. "End of the line." She said but the man fired up, and made debris fall on her.

The assassin get out of the sewer and gets into a truck and tries drive off but is stop when suddenly the truck started to sink into a pool of darkness. "What the hell!" The man shouted and jumped out of the van only to be grabbed by superman as Batman and Wonder Women appeared. "Ok you caught me."

"Why did you try to kill Aquaman?" Superman asked.

The man chuckles "That's a stupid question why would a hired assassin tried to kill someone, could it be that I was paid to."

Wonder Woman walked up. "Who paid you?"

"What kind of assassin would I be if I tell you?" He said with a lecherous grin underneath that mask. He looked her up, and down checking her out. "But if you make it worth my while . . ."

"I'll take it from here." Batman growled as he lifted the man off his feet by his ear. They walk off little.

"You can't scared me Bats." The man said.

"Let me give you one word of advice…." Batman said as he face turn into a swirling pool of Darkness. **"Or else I will make you suffer."** He said in a demonic voice.

"Ok I will talk!" Deadshot shouted.

"What did he say?" Diana asked as they walked back over, Deadshot avoid looking at her.

"You don't want to know." Superman replied.

"Who hired you?" Wonder Woman asked.

Dead shot brushed off some dust before answering. "I don't know their name, I never ask questions."

Batman just glared at him. "Not good enough, how were you paid?"

Deadshot turned to the back of his van showing an opened chest with gold coins, and small statues. "In gold."

Batman walked over, and picked one up. "Spanish doubloons." Everyone looked to him.

"Where would they get that?" Wonder Woman asked.

J'onn spoke up. "Atlantis." Their eyes widened.

"We have to warn Aquaman!" Superman shouted.

Green Lantern floated down, rubbing his jaw. "Too late to warn him, he's already heading back."

Wonder Woman sighed before looking up. "Hera help him."

 **In Atlantis**

"Our king has been killed by the surface dwellers." Orm shouted, he is holding the trident in his hand "We must act now to avenge him. Are you with me?"

"Yeah!" The men shouted.

"Orm!" Aquaman shouted as the door opened and Aquaman walks into the room and up to his brother.

The man smiles maliciously "Brother I am glad you're still alive." He said.

"Why are their war ships all over the place?" Aquaman asked.

"I am doing what you are not man enough to do." Orm said with a smile.

Aquaman snarls "This is treason. Arrest him!" Shouted Aquaman.

The soldiers and generals in the hall just looked at Aquaman. "You heard him men, arrest the traitor!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Aquaman shouted as he was grabbed by several soldiers.

"I am glad you're here, we have a body to prove the surface world murder our king." Orm smiled as Aquaman was taken way.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	8. Chapter 8 Enemy below 2

**Jay3000 don't own Justice League (Which is owned by Publisher: DC Comics, created by Gardner Fox and all the people who help him) OR ONE PIECE (owned by Oda and all the people who help him**

Everybody thoughts

 **Goddess/Gods/Comlink talk**

 **In Atlantis**

"Our king has been killed by the surface dwellers." Orm shouted he is holding the trident in his hand "We must act now to avenge him. Are you with me?"

"Yeah!" The men shouted.

"Orm!" Aquaman shouted as the door opened and Aquaman walks into the room and up to his brother.

The man smiles maliciously "Brother I am glad you're still alive." He said.

"Why are their warships all over the place?" Aquaman asked.

"I am doing what you are not man enough to do," Orm said with a smile.

Aquaman snarls "This is treason. Arrest him!" Shouted Aquaman.

The soldiers and generals in the hall just looked at Aquaman. "You heard him, men, arrest the traitor!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Aquaman shouted as he was grabbed by several soldiers.

"I am glad you're here, we have a body to prove the surface world murder our king." Orm smiled as Aquaman was taken away.

Now

 **Chapter 8 Enemy below 2**

"Orm!" Mera shouted as she came from behind the throne. "Is it true that my husband has returned?"

"I only wish it was true my dear sweet Mera," Orm said as he stood. "It was an unfound rumor, my dear."

"Mera started to cry. "I tried to be strong while he is away." Mera held her head down. "But I don't know how much longer I can hold out."

Orm wrapped his arms around the queen. "I am here for you Mera and your son."

"My son, you bastard." Mera pushed him away and ran towards her son's room only to see the empty crib. "What have you done to my son?"

"I have put him under my protection," Orm said as he walked up to her. "He will be safe there."

"Where is he?" Mera growled.

"These are some serious times Mera and the prince will need all the protection he can get," Orm said in a calm voice.

"Where is my son you bastard," Mera shouted.

"I can assure you that the prince will come to no arm," Orm said as he grabbed her. "Unless you choose to disobey me."

"How can do this to your king and your people?" A scared Mera asked.

"I am doing this for my people." Orm lets go of her and walked out.

 **On the surface**

The others were getting into the Javelin except for Batman who just stood there. "Batman hurry up!" Superman shouted.

"I am not coming," Batman said which shocked them. "I need to stay up here in case they decided to attack the surface."

"Then I will stay as well," Diana said but Batman cut her off.

"No, you need down there more," Batman said as Diana open her mouth to say something. "We don't have time to argue princess." As he vanished.

 **In Atlantis**

In the ocean next to a cliff, Aquaman was chained to the cliff's wall. Aquaman growled as he was betrayed by his own brother and his high ranking generals who wanted to destroy the surface world.

"Enjoying the view?" Orm asked his brother as he was on his vehicle enjoying the site of his brother helpless before him.

"Getting rid of me won't make the people of Atlantis serve you," Aquaman said making him chuckle before opening a hatch on his vehicle.

"I know. That whole lineage thing could get messy. Fortunately, I have a solution." Orm said approaching the hatch.

"What does that mean?" Aqua Man asked concerned before Orm pulled out his son making his eyes widen in horror. "No!" Aquaman yelled.

"A pity the young prince will be another victim of the surface dwellers' aggression," Orm said without a care in the world making Aquaman growl

"Aaarggh!" Aqua man growled trying to reach him but couldn't.

"Sadly, that will also make me the rightful heir to the throne," Orm said in pride before placing the prince next to his father before blasting the rock to send them both down.

"ORM!" Aqua man yelled out in rage.

 **With J'onn, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Superman.**

Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Superman and the Martian Manhunter were sailing through the waters of the Atlantic towards Atlantis to get some answers.

"We're almost there. Atlantis is just beyond this reef." Diana was piloting the Javelin has she tried to break the silence.

John was tensed. "Don't expect them to open us with welcome arms."

"Remember we are not here to fight," Superman said. That was too late; Coming up as a projectile was hit the starboard side of the Javelin.

''Well shit...that was fast. ''

The Javelin stopped and John powered his ring not able to take it any longer. "If it's a fight they want. They got it."

"Stop, let me handle this," Superman said as he stops John.

All the league members who couldn't breathe underwater by special means adorned air masks.

"We come with an urgent message for your king." Spoke Superman.

Their responses were projectiles thrown from the underwater bikes. Lantern, however, used his ring to take out the projectiles creating a shield. "There's your answer."

With Aquaman

The Lava starts to rise as Aquaman tries to break the chain holding him. The prince starts to cry as if knowing he was going to die. Aquaman manages to release one arm and he grabs a dagger from somewhere and tries to release the other. He sees it's pointless as the Lava rises. Aquaman looks at his son then his chained hand and he thrust the dagger down.

 **Back with the league**

They fought their way to the city only to immediately attack by the army. Superman takes out a few with some punches while J'onn becomes intangible making the soldiers hit each other. Green Lantern creates a green fist and punches the soldiers. But they are soon overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Green Lantern is the first to fall by a stray shot from a shock gun that the soldiers use. Superman is the next to fall by being shot with the trident by Orm. J'onn and Diana are overpowered by the many soldiers and are shot by the trident.

 **5 minutes later**

Superman was the first awake from attack. He, Lantern, Diana and J'onn were on their knees with their hands behind their backs held in restraints. They also had devices placed on their heads that shined red back and forth. They were surrounded by other people in a room, with some that wore armors and others didn't.

"Worthless, surface scum..." Orm stood in front of them with a distasteful look on his face.

Superman was weak but he was still able to speak. "... Where is Aquaman.''

"I'll be asking the questions here intruder." Orm returned. ''Besides, I should be asking you that...I thought that your kind already took care of him." the traitor returned with a straight face.

"No, he came back here," J'onn responded weakly.

Mira appeared on the balcony to see the prisoners believed that they might know something and then she heard conversation down below.

"We came here to warn him about a plot against his life, An Atlantian plot," Superman said.

"Lies and deceptions.'' Orm returned before he fired his trident at Superman hurting the hero but not badly. "I consider this latest invasion nothing less than an act of war. You will be executed as enemies of the crown. Then I will wipe out the surface world... forever." He turned and left, while the heroes were taken to the execution chamber.

The guards took them to the cambers and strapped them to the wall, they closed the door as the water came out the wall.

Diana waited until the guards left. "Jonn can't you faze through the cuffs?"

"No, I can't," Jonn said as the water cover up the chambers.

The bat cave

"Damn it, Barbara, I am trying to work here," Bruce shouted.

Barbara started sucking on the head of his cock and slowly started to rub the length of his erect shaft with her hand. With her other hand, Barbara caressed his big balls. She bounced them up and down in her hands as she sucked and rubbed his rock hard penis. "Do you want me to stop?"

"God no." Batman groaned at the amazing feeling and ran his hands through her long, red hair.

"Barbara …more, please," He asked, and she was happy to comply. She took in four more inches of his thick rod, causing her mouth to stretch considerably. Her tongue slid underneath his shaft and she felt another blob of pre-cum blast into her mouth. She could feel his erection throb furiously and she knew he wouldn't last much longer. She pulled back until only the head was in her mouth and sucked on it while both her hands jerked his shaft off at a blinding speed. The saliva covering his shaft made it easier to move her hands up and down.

Batman bucked his hips into her mouth involuntarily. He couldn't hold it any longer, he was going to cum.

"Barbara, I'm going to…"

"Batman!" Hawk Girl voice came onto the monitor.

"What can I do for you?" Batman said it was a good thing that it wasn't a video feed.

"I decided to accept your offer," Hawk girl said.

"What offer is that again?" Batman said as Hawk Girl growled.

"The offer for the d-" An alarm when off.

"I will talk to you later," Batman shouted as he turns off the feed. "It's coming from the north pole."

Atlantis

The queen was sneaking them across Atlantis to the palace avoiding the guards.

Diana was looking around while walking on a platform. "Your kingdom is truly magnificent. I see why Aquaman wants to protect it so passionately." Spoke Diana, comparing the city to what she had seen.

"Unfortunately, there are those whose ambitions would destroy it."

"A true leader is one who will protect his/her home with their life. To put other's needs, to put what is necessary for the people first ahead of one's own selfish desires,'' said Diana.

''Right...that is why my husband is a good king."

"I can see that."

They were suddenly surrounded from both sides with Diana protecting the queen while Superman and Lantern covered them from the back.

"We don't have time for this," Superman spoke.

"Kill them and captured the queen!" The soldier shouted as they attacked the justice league only to be easily overpowered.

"That was easy," John said as he landed.

"Diana take the Queen somewhere safe while the rest of us search for Aquaman!" Superman ordered as they flew off.

"Where to queen Mera?" Diana asked she did not know the city like the queen.

"To the throne room," Mera said as Diana took her up and flew towards the palace

They flew to the palace and carefully avoid the guards and sneak into the tone room. "Now what?" The queen asked.

"We wait on the others," Diana replied. They waited for five minutes went superman and the others came in.

"Did you find him?" An excited Mera asked as they shook their heads.

"We search the entire city, he is nowhere to be found," Superman replied as Mera fell to one knee.

The door suddenly busted open Aquaman walked in with his son in one hand the other hand was wrapped in a red cloth. Mera ran up to him and hugged him. "My love, you are safe."

"And so is our son," Aquaman replied with a smile. He handed over their son to Mera and grabbed his hand in pain.

The smile on Mera's face vanished when she saw the blood coming from the cloth. "Your hand."

"Where is Orm?" Aquaman growled.

 **Infirmary**

In the infirmary, Aquaman is laying down while the doctor is attaching a hook on his hand. In the waiting room, Wonder Woman looks shocked. "To go to that length." She said. John shakes his head

"I knew that man was crazy." He stated.

"Is it crazy to sacrifice one's hand for someone you love?" Mera glared at John who took a step back.

"Can't you move faster than this?" Aquaman complain.

"This is a delicate operation, my king, it can't be rushed." He doctor said.

A beep broke the silence and Batman's voice came from it. "A situation has developed at the North Pole. Thermal reading shows temperatures increasing rapidly."

"If that continues the ecologic effects could be catastrophic," J'onn responded.

"Then let's check it out." Green Lantern said.

"But what about the crisis here?" asked Diana.

"There may be a connection," Aquaman responded.

"What do you mean?" Superman asked.

"It's the Doomsday thermal reactor. We designed it to create a polar meltdown."

"What?"

"I had it built the weapon as a last resort, should the surface world ever attack." Their responses were wide eyes and Aquaman lowered his head in regret at his huge mistake. "But I never armed it."

"Then Orm must have using the plutonium from the submarine." Responded Lantern anxiously.

"If the polar cap melts, the world will sink beneath the waves, everything will be destroyed. Orm must be stopped!" Superman responded before turning to leave.

"And he will be!" Aquaman's operation had ended and he got off the seat. The results were his wound was closed and in its place was a sharp harpoon in the shape of half an ellipse that extended to his knees. "I'll see to it personally" He finished threateningly.

Everyone hardened their eye

 **Close to the North Pole**

Aquaman swam at very fast speed through the water. Actually, it looked like he glided through it. He jumped on the ice and was walking firmly to the mountain where the reactor would be.

"Aquaman, wait!" Superman called from behind. The rest of the league followed him.

"Why do you follow?" asked Aquaman.

"We want to help," Diana answered.

"This is my battle. No one asked you to fight it." He returned coldly.

Aquaman walked past him but was interrupted when a projectile almost hit him from below the ice, it was lucky that he jumped away in time.

Atlantis' armies soon made themselves known as they surfaced through the ice and started firing their cannons and releasing their riders.

The heroes closed the distance between them and engaged with Aquaman jumping in the water.

 **With Batman**

"Superman the Ice is already melting!" Batman shouted.

"Sorry, Batman but we have other problem on our hand right now," Superman replied from the Comlink.

"If you want anything done you have to do it yourself," Batman said as he jumps out of the bat jet

*boom*

The entire Ice land was covered in a dark mist. It was a good thing that Superman and the others were flying and Aquaman was under the water.

"Arghh!" The men screamed as they were sucked in before they were spat out looking half dead

"Batman!" Diana flew and caught the Dark Knight who fell to the ground. "He's unconscious."

"What did he do to them?" A scared John asked.

"I wish I knew," Superman replied.

 **With Aquaman**

After riding the whale for a while, he released it and emerged out of the water through the ice and close to the cave that held the generator. He walked inside looking for his brother, water was dripping everywhere from the melted ice. He reached the generator and walked to the keyboard. He was going to shut it down when he was attacked from behind by an energy beam from Orm, trident in hand and all. "AARRGGaaaeeeahh!"

"Apparently I underestimated you brother. A mistake I won't repeat again." He pulled back the trident and aimed the sharp edges at the hero to stab him.

Aquaman, however, faked defeat and avoided the trident. He punched Orm hard in the face and sent him back a few meters.

Aquaman and Orm engaged in battle again but Orm's fighting skills were no match for his brother's.

"It's over," Aquaman concluded.

"You're right... and you lost!" He lifted the Trident again and aimed it at the keyboard and destroyed it preventing any attempt to stop the generator.

Aquaman was caught off guard by these turn of events and was too distracted to avoid another energy blast to his abdomen. "The tide is against you. The reactor can't be shut down."

 **With the Justice League**

"He's coming to," Diana said as batman open his eyes to see Diana looking at him with a concerned look on her face.

"Remind not to use my powers so reckless again," Batman said as he stood with Diana's help.

"Don't worry I will," Diana growled at him.

"What the hell did you do to them, Batman?" John asked as Batman looked around.

"No time to talk, we have a world to save."

"Fine but we will talk," Superman said in a stern voice.

"If I feel like it," Batman replied as he walked off. "Lantern you are with me."

 **Aquaman vs Orm**

While fighting Aquaman fell in a huge hole in the ice. But he stabbed the ice with the harpoon and it stopped his decent.

"Long live the king," Orm said with a smile on his face as he prepares to leave.

''No...This is not over.' Aquaman shouted as he launched himself out of the hole.'

The two brothers engaged in battle again but soon after it was over as both feel an ice bridge. Orm pulled out a knife and cut Aquaman but the bridge started to crumble due to the impact and the heat. Aquaman was able to escape with ease but not his brother, he was hanging on for dare life.

"Brother help me!" Orm shouted as Aquaman looked down on him.

"I have no brother." Aquaman took up his trident as Orm fell.

"AAAHHH" Orm screamed.

 **With Batman and Lantern**

Batman and John reached the reactor and Batman started working on the reactor. "It's no good. I'll have to go inside and manually shut it down."

"Inside?" asked Lantern knowing the risks of radiation

"Your ring, Can it protect me?" Batman asked he was too weak to protect himself or destroy the machine with his power.

"We are about to find out," John said as e coated Bruce with is powers. Batman entered the machine and shut it down.

.

 **A few hours later**

Following that they returned to Atlantis. The generals were put on trial and all of them crumbled in excuses with Brak the ringleader. "... and surely you must know my lord that our loyalties belong to you and you alone. We never believed in Orm's plans but your brother forced us. The truth is: we were only following orders."

Aquaman and the league heard enough. They were nothing but cowards. "Get them out of my sight..." The guards proceeded and took the former generals in cells where they will spend a long time.

"I can only blame myself. My fear of the surface dwellers blinded me to those I should have feared most. And it cost me dearly."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, maybe we've all misjudged." John tried to comfort the king with words, admitting even to himself, as well, that he was wrong.

"Perhaps... All I want... all I've ever wanted is peace and security in Atlantis."

"After what's happened it won't be easy," Superman commented.

"I know. But some sacrifices are worth it." Aquaman concluded looking at his wife and child.


End file.
